


Far Cry 5 War part 1

by S0l0warriors



Series: war part 1 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry Absolution - Urban Waite
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gags, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Rape, Rescue Missions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: Everyone is born with a Soulmate mark on their body, some marks are meant to be with loving soulmates. But others marks will take you to dangerous soulmates. To find your soulmate, your marks will sent a pain to your body. like being stabbed or having a stomach pain. Eve's marks are on her right rib's one on top of the other, scrawled on her ribs in different handwriting. This story talks about Eve and her brother Brad's war fight with Edens. But soon Eve will learn that her soulmates are the three leaders. Eve get's pulling, as her brother call her for help. Eve and her boyfriend travel to Montana to help.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Original Male Character(s), Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jess Black/Staci Pratt, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: war part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

By the time she was driving down Main Street in Falls End the truck stereo was blaring that good ol' country music, her windows rolled down with her arm resting outside of it, letting that warm summer breeze blow into the truck. As she pulled up to the Spread Eagle, Mary May was sitting outside with Boomer like they often did when she was coming back into town. By now she was no longer surprised to see either Mary or Jerome had gone to the 8-Bit to grab Boomer; either to assist a hunting party or just hang out in Falls End but she didn't mind it. They typically had let her know where he'd be, and it was good for him to get out more often -- her adventures were not always the safest to take a dog on even if Boomer was probably the most badass dog she ever met.

“Welcome back Eve, are you hungry?” Mary May asked.

“Sure, where’s Brad?” Eve asked.

“He’s at home waiting.” Mary May said, pointing to her house.

“Thanks.” Eve said, walking across the road.

When she got home she was greeted by her family and Joey.

“Welcome back dear, how is Eli doing?” her mom asked.

“Good, helped him with some prisoners.” Eve said.

Eve looks at her mother, her brown hair as it reaches to her armpit. Her blue eyes shine like the sky, and her hair how it’s tied to her left side.

“Where’s Brad?” Eve asked.

“He’s upstairs.” her mom replied.

Eve went upstairs, to her brother’s room. A man sitting on the end of the bed with a glass clutched tightly into his hands; with knowing him was more than likely whiskey. Turning to close the door she braced herself, the man looked up just as she turned back to him, causing her heart to sink upon seeing the worry on his face.

“You ok sis?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, sorry for making you worry.” Eve said.

She looks at her 6 feet brother, he’s slender with some muscles from intense workouts. His brown undercut hairstyle, it’s spiky like seeing a knife coming out of his head. His blue eyes like their mother, how it sparkles like the river.

“Where’s Joey?” Eve asked.

“She’s with Jerome, helping with the people. Tending to their wounds.” Brad said.

“I see, we still need to figure out a way to save Pratt.” Eve said,

“Yeah, but don’t worry. We will.” Brad said.

“And sorry for getting you into this mess.” Brad said, feeling bad for bringing in his sister.

Flashback

Brad and his family moved to Hope County Montana to get away from the city in New York. His father wanted to move to Montana, where it’s quiet. Eve got transferred to Texas, to be a new deputy there. When his parents and him moved to Montana, Brad already could tell that their new life was waiting. When they settled in their new home he already noticed something strange, he saw people wearing weird clothing and driving in vehicles with some sign on it.

When Brad entered the Sheriff office to show him that he is the new Deputy, he quickly became friends with the deputies. He even found his soulmate, Joey Hudson. They quickly became lovers in just three weeks, over the days he wonders how his sister is doing. When he is on patrol he notices the people are acting strange, he sees more people wearing weird clothes and driving around with big speakers on the back of the trucks.

As three months pass, Brad gets a call from his boss saying that there will be a Marshall coming to town to stop the Seeds. He called his sister who is living in Texas with her boyfriend.

“Hey sis, sorry for bothering you.” Brad said, talking on the phone.

“It’s ok, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Just checking in on my little sister, haven’t seen you for 5 months.” Brad said.

“You don’t need to worry, i’m almost 25.” Eve said.

“Yeah in like two months.” Brad said.

“You won’t be 29 in one month.” Eve said, Brad laughed.

“Why did you really call me?” Eve asked.

“There’s a Marshall coming to town in three days, there’s going to be trouble.” Brad said, worrying about his parents.

“I understand, I’ll be there.” Eve said, knowing that something bad will happen.

When the reaping happened, Brad quickly ran to get to his parents before they took them. He then met Dutch who rescued him and Marshall who escaped the crash. When he learned that his parents are at the Jail waiting, headed straight towards there. He sees his sister already there with her boyfriend.  
\---

“You ok brother?” Eve asked, seeing him lost in thoughts.

“Yeah sorry, just thinking of a way to save Pratt.” Brad said.

“Well we can do the same thing we did with Hudson, only this one is tougher.” Eve said.

They then heard a knock on the door.

“Sorry for bothering you, but Jerome wants to see you two.” a man said.

“It’s ok, thanks Ted.” Eve said, looking at her boyfriend.

When the three of them went outside to see Jerome, he asked them to help him with delivering the supplies to Eli. They agreed to it, since they are heading that way to.

On their way there, Ted was driving, Brad rode the back of the truck’s bed, and Eve next to Ted. On the way there, Eve starts remembering that she’s been here for 2 months. She remembers her brother calling her about a problem he is facing, and that he might need her help.

Flashback

“Ted, my brother just called. Saying it’s an emergency.” Eve said, walking into her bedroom to see Troy on the computer.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Something bad is going to happen, so he wants me to go to our parents home in Montana. Don’t know how long i’ll be gone, but i’m taking all my stuff there.” Eve said, as she packs her clothes in a box.

“I’ll go with you then.” Ted said, getting up to walk over to her.

“You don’t have to, besides I'll call you.” Eve said.

“Now look, I may not be your soulmate, but I love you and I’ll do anything to protect you.” Ted said.

“Alright, i’m leaving today.” Eve said.

“Alright, i’ll go pack my stuff.” Ted said, as he went into his room to pack.

\---

“We’re here.” Ted said, stopping the truck.

Eve snapped out of her thoughts realizing that they are at the hiding spot.

“Alright, let’s unload the stuff.” Brad said, as he hopped out of the truck.

\---  
The Seeds are at John’s Ranch taking a break from working all day, they start talking about the progress on restoring the things they lost.

“How are the plans on restoring the lost things?” Joseph asked.

Jacob sat on the couch sharpening his knife from cutting things, he started talking. “We already started capturing the prisoners that escaped, by making a trap for them.”

“We are already looking at the destroyed shrines, there aren't a lot that got destroyed. So we should have them done in two weeks.” Faith said, explaining her side of her land.

“Even though the deputy was able to get Hudson out, he is a troublesome person. He took three outposts, two supplies trucks, and saved some prisoners.” John said, looking at his papers.

“I see, thank you. Has the deputy tried saving his partner Jacob?” Joseph asked, looking at his brother.

“No not yet, but we’re waiting.” Jacob said, getting ready to see the deputy again.

As they continued talking, they heard a knock at the door. John walks up to the door, opening it to see Nancy their spy.

“Sorry for bothering you, but I have some info.” she said.

“It’s ok, come in, tell us.” Joseph said.

She walks in as John closes the door behind her, she walks over to Joseph with a file in her hands.

“What is it you want to tell me?” Joseph asked.

“Here is a file of the deputy, he and his parents moved her last year from New York. Wanting to get away from the city, his sister got transferred to Texas. She is also a Deputy.” Nancy said, handing Joseph the file.

“Thank you, anything else?” he asked, taking the file from her hand.

“Yes, his sister is here with her boyfriend. I went to the cameras to see that she arrived the day the reaping started.” Nancy said, but continued talking. “By the way Jacob, I just got word that the deputy is in your region.”

“I see thank you.” Jacob said.

“Thank you dear, you may go.” Joseph said, waving her off.

She nods her head, leaving the ranch to go do her job. The siblings open the file to show the deputy and his family.

“Deputy Bradley Moore, Caucasian, just turned 29, 6 feet tall. Took military class in High School, then started joining the police. Mother Carrie Moore, 46 yr old. Is a flower gardener. Father Drew Moore, a military father. He’s 53 yr old, taught at school for the military.” Joseph read.

“He’s probably not a strong soldier.” Jacob laughed.

Faith grabs the sister file reading it out loud.

“Eve Moore, Caucasian, just turned 26 yr old 6 days ago, 5 feet and 6 inches. She joined the police force after moving to Texas with her boyfriend.” as she looks at the file a picture dropped from the folder.

“Is this Eve?” Faith said, picking up the picture of her.

She had long hair with layers in it, her hair reaching to her elbows. Light brown hair with some blonde highlights in them, beautiful blue eyes like the ocean at the beach.

“She is the sister, she’s really beautiful.” Faith said, looking at her picture.

“I remember her!” John said, recognizing her face.

\---  
When Brad and Eve finished carrying the stuff in the bunker for Eli, they started to make plans for Staci. Rescuing him is their next plan. 

“Alright, i’ll go in to save Pratt.” Eve said, agreeing to the plan.

“What!? No you are not, I'm not putting my little sister in danger.” Brad said, not wanting to put his sister against Jacob.

“I know what i’m doing, you don’t need to worry.” Eve said, trying to convince her brother.

“No, Jacob is a soldier. He knows people's moves.” Brad said, not taking any chances.

“Fine, how about this. Ted will be our driver, I'll snipe them for you.” Eve asked.

“I guess so, but promise not to get caught?” Brad asked.

“Ok deal.” Eve said, smiling at her brother.

When they finished making the plan, Eve went to the restroom to wash her face that still had blood from fighting. As she washes her face, she takes her shirt off to change into a new one. Since the one she’s wearing is torn up. She looks at her body showing her soulmate’s name J.S. on it, One on top of the other. She looks at her soulmate marks, wondering who they are and why three. She remembers when she arrived, her marks started sending a pain through her body.

“Hey, you ok?” Ted asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, just washing my face.” Eve said, putting on a new shirt she brought in the bathroom.

When she was done, she headed outside to meet her brother. She sees him sitting outside on a rock, looking at the sunset enjoying the view. She walks over to him sitting next to him, she hasn’t told him about one problem. The day they got Hudson out of the bunker, she met John outside.

Flashback

“Alright sis, I got Hudson. Make sure no one is at the door.” Brad said, hanging up the radio.

She sees John outside, waiting for her brother. She aims her gun at him and shoots the ground to distract him. When she shot the ground next to him, he turned to see who was shooting.

“What the hell!?” John said, looking into the woods.

“Go find that person!” John said, shouting at his men.

She ran to hide in the trees from the cultists charging in the woods, she saw John not leaving instead waiting for Brad to come out. She then had no choice but to take him down before her brother got hurt. She then shoots her gun at him, hitting the ground next to him.

“Who are you dear?” John said, turning to see Eve pointing the gun at him.

She aims her gun at him, making him distracted. She sees her brother leave the bunker with Hudson in his arms, John turns to see them but is pushed to the ground by her.

“Run, I'll hold him down.” Eve said, shouting at her brother.

“Alright!” Brad said, turning to see Ted driving up to the road.

She gets up to aim her gun at John on the ground aiming his gun at her, they stay in that position for about 15 minutes. She then puts her gun down, after feeling a pain hit her body. Her soul marks started sending pain through her body.

“Come on sis, lets go!” Brad said, shooting at the cultists running back.

She turns around running to the truck, ignoring the pain in her body.  
\----

“We’ll start the plan tomorrow.” Brad said, getting ready for tomorrow.

“Alright, i’ll be ready.” Eve said.


	2. rescuing Pratt

They then head to the compound where Jacob is, as they are heading towards there Eve and Brad are loading the gun and hidden weapon ready.

“Question Brad.” Eve said, as she loads her gun.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Are you and Hudson going to have kids?” she asked, seeing the redness on his face.

“You want kids do you, I see that look.” she said, smiling at him.

“We’ll talk later, right now we need to save Pratt.” Brad said.

\---  
Jacob is in his office looking at his list of trials, he marks them saying that they passed and others are killed. He hears a knock on the door.

“Come in.” he said, placing the list down on his desk.

“Sir, they caught the deputy.” Pratt said, scared to look at him.

“Ahh wonderful, I'll be down in a few.” he said.

“Yes sir.” Pratt said, leaving the room.

He then went to grab his music box off the table, when he reached an arm out he touched his right arm for a minute then headed out the door. 

“I’ll find you, even if it means i have to hunt you down.” Jacob said, grabbing the music box and leaving.

\---  
Brad starts waking up to see Pratt next to Jacob, he’s shaving his neck for him while Jacob’s talking.

“In the Gulf War, I was a marksman with the US Army, 82nd Airborne Division. During the conflict, my battalion was ambushed, and me and my spotter, Miller, were lost and separated from their unit. No food, no water, no radio, and we were 200 kilometres away from the nearest base.” he said.

Brad looks at him listening to his story, why is he telling him this. This is the second time he sees Jacob, is he trying to tell him something.

“By the third day, we were lost. By the sixth day, we had no more water as our canteens were dry. On the seventh day, Miller's legs stopped working, and by the eighth day enemy soldiers were closing in, and they were as good as dead.” he continued telling his story.

“Why are you telling me this?” Brad asked.

“The weak have their purpose. You'll understand that soon enough.” Jacob said, getting up from his seat. Pulling out his music box.

Brad saw the misc box winding up as he opened it slowly, he got ready to face the trial as his head started to hurt. Everything went black.  
\---  
Eve sits outside waiting for her brother to give her the signal, she then feels a pain hit her body.

“You ok?” Ted asked.

“Yeah, just stomach pain. From when I jumped out of the tree.” she lied.

“Oh ok, hey Eve can I ask you something?” Ted asked.

“Sure.” she replied.

“When this whole thing is over, let’s get married.” he said.

“What?” she said, shocked to hear this.

“I may not be your soulmate, but I love you.” he said, looking at her.

“Sis, i’m ready.” she heard her brother’s voice on the radio.

\---

“Wake up. Brad.” a voice called from his sleep.

“Pratt?” he said, seeing him at his cage.

“I’m getting you out.” he said, unlocking the door.

“Don’t you’ll get in trouble.” Brad whispered.

“Come on, before Jacob comes back.” Pratt said, opening the door.

When Brad got out, he knocked Pratt out by punching him in the face. He catches his body before it falls to the ground, carrying him on his back. He grabs the radio from his pocket, calling his sister.

“Sis, I'm ready.” he called.

As he makes his way to the fence, he makes a hole for him to crawl through, he quickly pulls Pratt through the hole making sure no enemies are near. When he places him back on his back, he quickly runs to the woods where the car is. As he runs in the woods, he sees an arrow firing at him, he looks to see Jacob and his men from afar waiting for him.

“Shit!” he said, running faster in the woods.

“Go get him!” Jacob shouted, his men following Brad in the woods. Making sure he doesn’t escape.

When one of the hunters almost caught up to him, a sniper hit him in the chest. Killing him, the men look everywhere to see where the sniper is. Another shot is heard, hitting the guy in the arm.

“Where’s the sniper coming from!?” Jacob shouted, seeing his men get hit. He looks up in the trees, seeing if he can find the person. He sees the person next to the truck shooting the sniper.

“Let’s go!” Ted said, shooting his gun at the enemies.

“Alright ready!” Brad said, hopping in the bed of the truck.

\---  
Eve starts shooting the enemies chasing her brother, as she shoots them in the legs or arm. She sees Jacob there with his men, ordering them to capture her brother. Just when she is about to shoot Jacob, her pain comes back. Sending a painful feeling over her body.

“Alright, ready!” Brad said.

She jumps off the tree, running to the truck. When she got in, the pain was still hurting her.   
\---  
When they escaped from Jacob’s compound, they headed straight to Falls End for Pratt to rest up. It took them 9 hours to get to Holland Valley, when they saw the church they got ready to get out of the truck.

“Jerome, they’re back!” one of the resistance members said.

He and everyone else got out to see the three heading up the road.

“Can you help us carry Pratt in, he’s going to need a lot of treatment.” Eve said.

“How was it?” Jerome asked.

“Hard and dangerous.” Brad said, getting out of the bed to grab Pratt.

“I can see, well we should get Pratt in while the three of you get some rest.” Jerome said, helping Brad carry Pratt in the church.

“Brad!” Joey said, running to him.

“Is he ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be angry when he wakes up.” Brad said.

“Why?” Joey asked.

“He punched him in the face to knock him out.” Eve said.

“Oh dear.” Joey said, knowing that it must hurt.

“leave it to me, you guys go rest up.” Jerome said, seeing the tiredness on their face.

“Thanks.” Brad said.

They then head to their home to take a rest, they see their dad home from helping the Sheriff.

“Dad.” Eve said, seeing him home.

“Hey guys, how was the mission?” he asked.

“Good, tired.” Brad said.

“Why don’t you guys go rest up.” their dad said.

“Thanks.” the two said.

Eve let her brother take a shower first, while she went to go outside to find Boomer. Ted followed wanting to walk with her.

“To your soul mark, what does it say?” Eve asked.

“It says, F.S.” he said, showing his wrist.

“I see, I wonder who?” Eve said, wondering who it is.

Boomer runs up to her, jumping on her and licking her face. He was happy to see her face, since she is the one rescued him.

“Alright Boomer, I know I miss you too.” she said, smiling at him.

“Come on boy let's go in.” Eve said, leading Boomer to the house.

“Sis, it’s your turn.” Brad said, going to his room.

“Alright, i’m going to go take a shower, stay here with Boomer.” Eve said.

“Alright.” Ted said, sitting on the couch.

She heads upstairs to the shower, taking her hair out of the bun and brushing it. Making it easier to wash and brush after a shower, she turns on the water making it just the right temperature. She takes her clothes off and jumps in the shower, enjoying the warm water that hits her sore body from running, and fighting.

“I wonder who’s Ted’s soulmate?” Eve said, washing her hair. She starts blushing thinking about him, they’ve been dating for a year and a half now.

Flashback

When Eve arrived in Texas after being transferred, she entered the sheriff office seeing a man in there talking to him. He had brown messy curly hair, green eyes, and 5’9. He looks somewhere in his late 20s.

“Hello, sorry for bothering you. I’m eve, the new deputy.” she said.

“Ah yes hello, please come in. meet deputy Ted Miller.” the sheriff said.

They shake hands introducing each other.  
\---  
When she was done, she got out of the shower to put a towel around her body. She dried her hair with a towel as she walked in the hall, heading to her brother’s room.

“Hey Brad, do you know where mom is?” she asked, opening the door to see Brad and Joey on the bed naked.

“Uhhhh.” Brad said, having a red face showing.

“Well… I better let you two have some time alone.” she said, smiling as she closed the door.

“Is it ok if I take a shower, I haven't had one in 5 weeks.” Ted asked.

“Sure.” Eve said, pointing him to the showers.

He heads to the bathroom to take a shower, while Eve goes to her bedroom to put some clothes on. When she entered her room, she felt like something wasn't right. Like something bad is about to happen, she decided to ignore it since it must be just her being tired.

“Done, sorry about that.” Ted said, entering her room. 

“It’s ok, i'm going to bed. We’re going to the Jail to check on everything.” Eve said.

“Alright.” Ted said.

\---  
Brad and Joey are on the bed, naked under the blankets. They start kissing as everyone else is asleep. Joey feels his hands moving down her legs, lifting her up. She feels his kiss, returning to kiss down her throat and chest and suck on her breast. He stimulated her clit, rubbed and stroked with experienced hands. As he thrummed her inner walls with two fingers, she found herself wanting this, needing this more than anything in a long time.

“Please.” Joey said, feeling the inside of her body wanting more.

He grabbed her hips, kissing her hard, and she felt him push deep inside of her. Allie gasped sharply, her body stretching for his length. Brad moaned into her neck, as he thrust himself in her. 

“Soon, our baby will be born.” Brad said, pushing himself deeper.

“Our.. baby?” Joey asked, looking at him.

“What do you say?” Brad said, looking at her.

“Yes!” Joey said, smiling at him.


	3. Faith and Ted (a.k.a Jake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW at the end of this story, there will be a secret story about each character past a little. like how they met, how Eve and Ted will enter the hell that's happening, and the Seeds will enter Montana. I don't know 100%, but i'll see. also I've been typing three stories at once, so sorry about the long wait. also in this story I made several mistakes, I'm so sorry about that, but I don't have time to edit, since I'm busy working on the others. so this will have to do. Sorry.

When the three of them arrived at the Jail, Ted started hearing Faith's voice call him.

“You’re here.” she said, giggling.

“You ok?” Brad said, looking at him.

“Yeah, sorry. Thought I heard something.” he said.

Eve looks at him suspiciously, knowing that it was Faith’s voice. When they headed in, they saw Earl and Burke talking of plans.

“Glad you’re here, we have a couple of missing people trying to escape Faith.” Earl said, showing them the list.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Brad said.

\---  
Faith was in her bunkers teaching the mothers and children about the father’s words, as she walked down the bunker she felt a pain hit her. She then realized that her soulmate was here, so she decided to approach him.

“Found you.” she said, giggling at seeing the two deputies and the man next to Eve.

\---  
Eve, Brad, and Ted finished saving the rescue hostage at the Misery. When they finished Ted started feeling word, like his body is getting lighter.

“Ted!” Eve said, seeing him disappearing.

“Shit! Faith got to him!” Brad said.

“Oh no.” Eve said, realizing what it means.

“What?” Brad asked.

“Faith is Ted’s soulmate, on his shoulder shows the mark. F.S.” Eve said, remembering him showing his mark.

“Shit, we need to save him.” Brad said, running to the trucks.

\---  
Ted wakes up in a field of flowers, he gets up slowly since the bliss is still in his system. He then hears giggling and singing, he turns to see Faith dancing.

“Ah, good you’re awake.” Faith said, running to him.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“In my bunker, my dear.” she said, running her hands down his face.

“What!?” he asked, confused by this.

“You’re my soulmate, J.M. ” she said, showing her her ankle to him.

“No, this can’t be true!” he shouted.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’ll show you our destiny, our future kids.” she said, blowing bliss in his face.

\---

“We’re going in are we?” Eve asked.

“Yep, we need to get ready.” Brad said, as they head to the Hope County Jail.

“Hopefully we make it on time, before he becomes her angel.” Eve said.

“Yep.” Brad said, getting the plan ready.

\---  
Faith sits down in Ted’s lap, he swear he can hear his heartbeat in his chest, because she's so warm and the pressure of her on top of him makes him feel things he knows the Ebe would be ashamed of him for. leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, "I'm so glad you found me." Somewhere beneath him feel the edges of bliss, rising up and up. Faith laughs when his movement forces them both closer, his hands automatically finding her hips and waist while her forearms rest on his shoulders.

She sighs, and it's possibly the best sound he heard in awhile, "I want you to touch me." she said, leaning in his ears. “I will carry our children, don’t worry.”

Faith pressing down in his lap slightly, Ted has to bite his lip, fingers digging into her skin as he tries to keep from bucking up against her, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. No one can compare to you, Ted. no that’s not your real name, is it Jake. You're perfect." She kisses his cheek and drags her soft lips across his skin until they hover just above his own, "We're meant to be together."

Though Faith continues to cling to Jake, her legs wrapped around his hips, her collarbone in his face as she traces soft, nonsensical patterns on the back of his head. Her hands smooth down his arms until she grasps his hands in her own and brings them closer to her. She places one of his hands on her breast and the other on her legs. Forcing them to move up. 

She presses up closer to Jake and plants a kiss along the exposed skin of his neck, "Touch me, Jake." She whispers, “make me carry your child.” 

He tries to fight, but she’s too strong for him. She moans when he touches her, press against her, rub just right - just enough for her to make that cute, high pitched sigh along his throat as she nips small bites beneath his jawline. Jake slides two fingers inside of her, and she's so wet and warm he ache between his thighs. She moans his name, “yes, Jake. more.”

Jake works against her, groaning himself when he feels her clench around his fingers, pulsing, edging closer and closer until she comes around him - her head thrown back and a throaty moan echoing through the serene silence of the green-tinted dreamscape. Faith looks at him after she comes down and laughs happily against his chest when he slips his fingers out of her. “Now, why don’t we unzip your pants.”

She then unzipped his pants, his cock out. He slowly coaxed it into her entrance only to remove it again. Faith moved her hands to grab Jake’s arse in order to gain some leverage, but was caught by him before she could make any headway, her arms being pinned above her head to prevent any future attempts. His torturous thrusts continued, dipping into her just enough to make her really yearn for it, only to be stolen away at the last second.

“Yes, soon our child will be born.” she said, smiling at him. She wrapped her legs around him, grasping for leverage as he pistoned into her frantically and forcefully, driving her ever closer to further release. He then tore her dress, exposing her body. His breath was hot and frantic against her neck as he kissed and bit along, making his way down to her pale, plump breasts and stiff nipples, the skin prickling at his touch.

“Eve.” he whispered, trying to fight off the bliss.

“It’s ok, you don’t need your girlfriend. You have me, your soulmate.” Faith said, smiling in his ears.

\---  
Three days gone by, Eve and her brother Brad work on getting to Ted. As they plan to work on it, Eve decided to tell her brother about Ted.

“Brad, i need to tell you something.” Eve said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Ted is not his real name.” Eve said.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s Jake. He used to live in Florida, and was accused of kidnapping.” Eve said.

“His name is Jake, why didn’t he tell me?” he asked.

“Because he wasn’t ready to trust people yet, the only person he trusts is me.” Eve said, looking at the ground.

“I’ll ask him later, but I'll keep it a secret.” he said.

“Thank you.” Eve said, looking up at him.

Just as they continue walking, they start feeling the bliss hit them.

“Shit, I think it’s time.” Brad said.

“Yeah, oh god here we go.” Eve said, her stomach feeling weird.

When they woke up they saw butterflies flying around.

“You ok sis?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, where’s Jake?” she asked.

“We’ll have to look around.” Brad said, not seeing any sign of him.

As they look around, they hear humming coming from up ahead. They walk towards the singing to find Faith stroking Jake’s head, he’s sleeping on her lap.

“Help me faith, help me faith.” Faith sings her song, lullaby to Jake.

“Faith, let him go.” Brad said.

“Shhh, he’s asleep.” she said, telling them to be quiet. “Soon our baby will be born, I know his secret.” 

“He didn’t?” Eve asked.

“He did, he went inside me. Soon I'll be a mother, who knows. Maybe it’s a girl, maybe it’s a boy.” Faith said, placing her hands on her stomach.

She then disappears, appearing behind them.

“I won’t let you take him, he will be the father of my child!” she said, shouting at Bad and Eve.

“Now!” Brad said, throwing a smoke grenade up in the air.

Eve ran to grab Jake, she then carried him while Brad threw smoke grenades in the air. They ran towards the door to escape her bunker.

“No!” she yelled.

When they were far enough, enemies started engaging them. “Great, we’ll have to fight our way out.” Brad said.

“Fine with me, as long as we get him out.” Eve said, carrying Jake on her back.

It takes them 3 hours to escape, since the bliss is everywhere. When they zip lined down the mountain, they saw a boat there waiting for them by the river. Faith watches them escape angry, but forgot about her plans.

“It doesn’t matter, the Jail will be in our hands.” Faith said, laughing as she walks away.

\---  
As the two siblings ride along the river in the boat, Eve checks Jake's body to see if he’s injured.

“How is he?” Brad asked.

“He’s ok, tho the bliss will last for a while.” Eve said.

“Eve! Brad! You there!?” Earl called.

“What’s wrong!?” Eve called.

“We just got word, we’re about to be attacked. Head over Now!” Earl yelled.


	4. the fall of Hope county Jail and losing outposts

When they arrived at Hope County they saw Cultists arriving, they hop out of the boat bringing Jake with them.

“It’s a trap, Faith planned this.” Eve said, caring Jake on her back.

“Glad you guys made it, quick guard the sides!” Burke said, shooting the vehicles.

They head to the sides shooting the enemies coming from each side, this time they’re a lot harder to kill.

“They keep coming in!” Tracey said, trying to defend the left side.

“Where’s Virgil!?” Brad asked, not seeing him around.

“He and some other people went to get the cars.” Tracey said.

After shooting for an hour, they see Virgil and some other vehicles driving up ahead.

“Get in!” he called.

“Everyone, head to the vehicles!” Burke ordered.

“What!? We’re leaving the Jail!” Eve asked, shocked to learn this.

“We have to, there’s too many!” Burke said.

Eve understood, she went to go grab Ted who was sleeping on the ground still. Brad went to help her carry him to the van’s, as they ran they got hit in the leg and arm. They made it to the door, Burke and Earl closing the door.

“Alright, lets go!” Burke said.

Everyone that was in the jail is in the trucks and vans driving off, they see Cultists cheering as they finally took over Hope County Jail. Everyone in the vehicles sat watching in horror and too injured to fight back.

“Where are we heading?” Tracey asked, tired and injured.

“To Falls End.” Burke said.

\---  
The cultists are looking around the area, cleaning the stuff and taking their weapons.

“Look at all these weapons, we better get a truck to transfer them to the leaders.” a male cult said.

“Alright, i’ll let them know.” a female cult said. When everyone is outside making a pile of trash to burn, they see Faith walking up.

“Sister Faith!” the female cult said, bowing to her.

“Good work, Joseph is on his way to see this.” she said, praising them one by one.

She then watches them clean the inside of the building, making a pile to get read to burn their stuff. As she watches she hears a vehicle coming up the road. Joseph and his brothers get out of the truck looking at her work, everyone bows to them.

“I’m impressed by Faith, nice work.” John said, surprised to see that she was able to take over the Jail.

“Thank you, I just needed a distraction for the two siblings.” she said, looking at her brothers.

“Well done, we need to make sure that this will be secure and taken over.” Joseph said, since the building is big.

“It seems that our sister was able to fight back, well done.” Jacob said, arms crossed.

“Why thank you Jacob, besides I thought you guys would like to look around and see what weapons or stuff you want to keep.” Faith said.

“Very well, we will look inside.” Joseph said, walking inside with his brothers.

\---  
Jerome and Mary May talk about their plans to attack the Seeds, when all of a sudden they see Earl and his people driving up the road.

“Earl, what are you doing!?” Jerome asked, seeing him get out of the van.

“The cultists won, they took over the Jail.” Earl said, sore and tired.

“What!?” they both said, shocked to see them.

Everyone around Falls End went over to the injured people, helping them unload. They took the injured to the church for healing. Eve and Brad got out of the back carrying Jake with them to the church, when they entered they saw Pratt awake and helping the injured.

“You guys! Are you ok, here let me help.” he said, grabbing Jake and seeing him on the bed.

“Brad!” Joey said, running to him.

“You two ok!?” she asked, seeing them injured.

“No, they won. They took over the Jail.” Eve said, sitting down.

“What!?” Pratt and Joey said, shocked to learn this.

Eve and Brad didn’t reply, they then fell asleep. Joey and Pratt carried them to their house, where their parents were waiting. When they entered, the mom and dad ran towards them helping them.

“Sorry for bothering you guys, but can we stay here and recover?” Earl asked, Jerome nodded.

“Of course, you can stay here as long as you like.” he said, Mary May went to go help the injured getting them water to drink.

Three days gone by, everyone is still recovering. Brad and Eve are still asleep from the fighting and the bliss effect. When morning came, the two woke up feeling better and rested. 

“Thank god you’re ok!” Joey said, seeing Brad get up.

“Joey.” Brad said, hugging her.

Eve then wakes up in her bedroom, looking around to see if Jake woke up. She gets up to look for Jake, when she walks out she sees her parents and brother in the living room.

“You ok sis?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, what about you?” she asked.

“Ok, what about you?” she asked, seeing a bandage wrap around his head.

“Ok, just a couple of bullet wounds.” he replied.

They then walk out to head to the Spread Eagle, Eve sees Boomer running towards her with happiness.

“Ok Boomer, I miss you too.” she said, petting the dog.

“Glad you two are awake, listen we got a problem.” Earl said.

“What’s wrong?” Eve asked.

“We need more supplies to treat the wounded, but the cult has them.” Earl said, showing on the map.

“I think I know where to get more medicine.” Eve said.

“Where?” Earl asked, looking at her.

“There’s a lady named Rose. She makes medicine out of plants we gather for her. I can bring her here to help.” Eve said.

“Alright, you bring her. Brad goes and helps her.” Earl said.

“Will do.” Brad said.

\---  
As the Seeds are at the Ranch resting from three days of taking over Henbane, Joseph sits at a table writing down the process, John looks at his files of people that have confessed, Jacob looks at his papers of trials, and Faith rests on the couch sleeping.

“How is your part coming along Jacob?” Joseph asked, writing in his book.

“Still haven’t found Eli and his army, but soon I will.” Jacob said, still trying to figure out where Eli is.

“How about you John?” he asked.

“Got new people to confess and people joining, but nothing new has happened.” he said, placing the files in a pile.

“I see a good job, all we need is to figure out what the two deputies are planning next.” Joseph said.

“Don’t worry, I sent one of my men to go undercover.” Faith said, hearing their talk.

“I see, very well.” Joseph said.

\---  
When the sibling arrived back to Falls End with the lady name Rose, she had a bag of medicine ready and made.

“Alright, let's take care of these people.” she said, handing the medicine to Brad, Eve, Joey, and Pratt.

They then walk towards the wounded people, putting on the medicine on their wounds. They went to each and everyone of them, rubbing the medicine on their wounds. When they are finished, Jake starts waking up.

“You ok?” Pratt asked, kneeling next to him.

“Yeah, where am I?” he asked.

“You’re in the Hope County Church, Falls End.” Pratt replied, applying the medicine on him.

“How!?” he asked, shocked to learn this.

“Eve and Brad saved you.” 

Jake looks up to see Eve and Brad treating the wounds on the people, he gets up with the help of Pratt. He walks over to Eve, as she tends to the wounded people.

“How are they?” Jake asked.

“They’re ok, how about you?” she asked.

“Better, the bliss is gone. When you’re done, can we talk privately?” Jake asked.

“Sure.” Eve said, knowing that it was important.

As Eve finished taking care of the wounded, she and Jake headed somewhere alone and quiet.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I… well, I..” Jake said, looking down and sad.

“If it’s about Faith, I know what happened.” Eve said, knowing he was about to talk about Faith.

“You do.. Everything?” he asked, looking at Eve with shock.

“Yes, everything. I know she forced you to have sex, it’s ok. I forgive you.” Eve said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, sorry that you and your brother came to save me.” Jake said, seeing how she and her brother were able to save him.

“It’s ok, but uh.” she said.

“What?” Jake asked.

“I told my brother your real name, he wants you to tell him everything.” Eve said.

“I see, alright.” Jake said, knowing that there is no truth to hide.

\----  
As Jacob watches the new prisoners being escorted out of the van, he thinks of a plan to get to the deputy and his friends at Falls End. 

“Excuse me Jacob.” one of the cult said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“There’s a prisoner that wouldn’t stop fighting us, we put him in a separate van. He’s strong and tough.” the cult said.

“Bring him to me, I want to see.” Jacob said, looking at the cult.

“Yes sir.” the cult said, heading towards the van.

As Jacob waited, he placed his hand on his right shoulder thinking about who his soulmate is. As he is lost in thoughts, someone interrupts his thoughts.

“Here he is Jacob.” the cult said, with three men bringing the prisoner.

“So, you’re the one that's causing problems for my men huh? You got some nerve.” Jacob said, walking over to him.

“Eat shit you asshole!” the man said, spitting in Jacob’s face. The cultist punched him in the face for spitting at their herald, he hit then spits the blood out of his mouth on the ground. “I won’t let you break me, I know Eli will save us just you wait!”

“Heh, Eli is weak, he hides like a rabbit. He won’t save you, no one will. Take him to the trial, if he survives get his next trial ready.” Jacob ordered, his men nodded, dragging him away as he tried to fight back.

“Eli is weak, he will never save his people. I know he will come out, just need to wait.” Jacob said, clenching his hands into a fist.

\---  
As Jake, Brad, Joey, Pratt, Marshall, Burke, and Eve’s parents finished listening to Jake’s past. They understood what he went through.

“That’s why I went into hiding, I changed my name to Ted to protect myself. I’m sorry about lying to you.” he said, looking at his hands.

“It’s ok, we understand, you’re one of us now so don’t get sad.” Pratt said. “Once this whole thing is over, we’ll clear your name.”

“Thanks Pratt, I owe you one.” Jake said.

“Yeah, don’t worry if something happens call us.” Joey said, sitting next to Brad.

“I trust you son, so don’t worry. If my daughter trusts you, I trust you.” the father said.

“Thank you Mr Moore!” Jake said, looking at him.

“Please, call me Drew.” he said, letting Jake call him Drew.

“Well since that is over, why don’t we help head out and help around here.” Carrie said, getting up to go help the people.

“Of course dear, Jake will you help me with the defense area?” Drew asked.

“Yes sir, I would love to help.” Jake said, getting up and walking with Mr Drew.

“I’m going to go help Mary May, Joey wanna join?” Eve asked, she nodded since she had nothing to do around the area.

“Pratt, why don’t you join me in helping Jerome around here.” Brad said.

“Sure thing partner.” Pratt said.

As everyone leaves the house, Joey and Eve head over to Mary and see if she needs any help.

“Hey Mary, need help?” Eve asked, walking in the bar.

“Sure, I need you to drive to the Apple Farm, deliver these boxes of Molotov for them, they’ll need something to throw at the enemies.” Mary said, showing them the boxes of Molotov.

“Sure thing.” Eve said.

Eve and Joey load the ten boxes of Molotov onto the trucks, heading towards the farm. Pratt and Brad headed towards Jerome, asking if he needed help.

“Hey Jerome, need help around here?” Brad asked.

“Sure do, we need to save some prisoners. They are heading to be punished.” Jerome said, showing on the map to where they will be taken.

“No problem, we’ll take them out.” Brad said. 

“Jess, I’ll be needing your help.” Brad said, calling her on the radio.

“I’m on my way.” she replied.

They then went to go get ready, waiting for Jess to arrive. Pratt checks to make sure that the weapons were loaded, while Brad checks to make sure that the plan is ready for them. They see Jess running up the road, he with her arrows loaded and ready.

“I’m here, what do you need?” she asked.

“We’re about to save some prisoners from John, but we need someone to take out the enemies quietly, while we sneak in to rescue them.” Brad said, showing her the map.

“No problem.” she said.

As the three of them headed to the location, Jess started to feel a pain hit her body. It must be her soul mark on her left hand, she looks at her hand which says her soulmate name S.P.

“Alright, we’re here.” Brad said, stopping the truck.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Staci asked.

“You and me are going in to save the hostages, while Jess shoots anyone that isn’t looking in our way.” Brad said.

“Sounds good.” Jess said.

They then hopped out of the truck, heading to the spots to start rescuing.

“Alright Jess, ready?” Brad asked, radioing her.

“Yeah, I'm ready.” she replied.

Brad and Pratt went to the left to save the four hostages, Jess took out three men who were guarding them. 

\---  
When Joey and Eve arrived at the Apple Farm, they unloaded the boxes onto the storage room. 

“Thank you ladies, tell Mary May that we owe her.” the man said, helping them.

“No problem sir, take care.” Eve said, leaving at them as Joey and Eve got in the truck.

They drove off into the road, heading back to Falls End. On the way there, Joey starts asking Eve something.

“Hey Eve, can I ask you something?” she said, looking out the window.

“Sure, what is it?” Eve replied, driving on the road.

“Uh, well… you see.. Um.” Joey said, trying to get the word out of her mouth.

“Joey?” Eve asked, hearing her get nervous.

“Do you think your brother likes me?” Joey asked, blushing as she started thinking of Brad.

“Oh!!! I see, you have a crush on my brother do you?” Eve said, herring this.

“Well, I am his soulmate, but well. Maybe he only sees me as just a friend.” Joey said, feeling like Brad doesn’t really care about her.

“Why don’t you ask him, don’t worry I’ll accompany you.” Eve said.

“Ok thanks.” Joey said, blushing even more.

When they return, they see Brad, Pratt, and Jess talking outside.

“Brad, how was the mission?” Eve asked, getting out of the truck with Joey.

“Ok, turns out that Jess and Pratt are soulmates.” Brad said, pointing his finger at them.

“Are you serious?” Joey asked, hearing this.

“Yeah, when we were done with the rescuing, Pratt saw her soul mark on her hands. So he showed her his on his left shoulder, she was shocked.” Brad said, telling what happened.

“Why do I get stuck with the scared one.” Jess said, walking away.

“What, i’m not that scared.” Pratt said.

“Yeah you are, you’re even scared of Jacob.” Jess said.

“Yeah, well i’ll show him. I’ll teach him a lesson!” Pratt said, angry to let himself down.

“Jess, why don’t you train him, teach him to be brave and strong.” Eve said.

“What!? No, not happening!” she said, not wanting to waste her time with him.

“Please Jess!” Pratt said.

“Fine, but you better listen and follow everything I say.” Jess said, not wanting to hear him begging.

“Deal.” Pratt said.

“Uh, Brad I wanna talk to you privately.” Joey said, looking at him.

“Oh sure, let’s go.” Brad said, taking her somewhere private.

They then walk to the church behind the building, Brad turns around to face her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I know i’m your soulmate, but.” Joey said.

“But?” he asked.

“Are you using me, or just staying by my side since you’re my soulmate?” she asked, curious to know. Brad smiles at her, he grabs her hand placing it on his chest.

“When I first met you, you were like a bird waiting for me.” Brad said, remembering her. “A bird that will stay by my side forever, I don’t want to see you leave me.” 

“Brad.” Joey said, looking at him.

“When we would drive around Hope County, you were like a bird that showed me a new world. A new life for me, thank you.” Brad said, but stopped when he changed a subject. “But when you were taken away, I was angry and lonely. I didn’t have someone to lean my head against for comfort, nor a hand to hold me.”

Joey looked at him with a sad face, seeing how he was lonely without her.

“Please… don’t leave me.” Brad said, kneeling down as he cries. Joey hugs him tighter, feeling his pain of loneliness.

“I won’t… oh Brad.” she said, as she remembered how lonely she was in the bunker with John.

\---  
As Faith was in her bunker teaching, she started to wonder who was her brother’s soulmate. She knows that their soul mark says E.M, but there are a lot of them out there

“Sister Faith.” a man's voice called.

“Ah welcome back Tom, how was the spying going?” Faith asked, sending him to spy on the deputy.

“Good, nothing happened yet.” he said, seeing that nothing happened yet.

“I see, thank you.” Faith said.

As she finished her teachings, many people walked over to her. Praising her like an angel, her beautiful voice as she talks to them about the Father’s words. When she was done, he headed to her room to take a break. When she walks in, she sees Joseph there waiting for her.

“Hello Faith, how are you?” he asked.

“Ok, is there a problem?” she asked, wondering if there is something wrong.

“I heard you found your soulmate, congratulations.” he said, hearing the news.

“Thank you Father, although they did save him. But it’s ok, soon his child will be born.” she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Can’t wait to see if it’s a girl or boy.” Joseph said, placing a hand on her shoulders.

“We’ll see.” Faith said.

“I’m going to be at my compound, if something happens, tell me.” he said, leaving the room.

“Yes Joseph.” she said.

Joseph walks down the bunker leaving the place, he sees his people bowing for him as he walks by. He bows his head as he walks by them, showing them his happiness. As he walks around, he places a hand on his chest where his soul mark is on. E.M is his soulmate initials, he wonders where his and his brother’s soulmate is. But he knows he’ll find them soon, when the time comes.

\---  
Three days pass, it’s now the First day of July. Brad feels the warm hot summer heat as he sits outside enjoying the nice day. He starts remembering the day he and his parents moved here, it was March when they moved. As he sits outside petting Boomer as he lays next to him, he then hears his mom walking outside checking on the wounded people.

“Hey there Brad, what are you doing?” Prat asked, coming back from training with Jess.

“Nothing, just enjoying the day.” he said, talking to him.

“Can’t believe it’s July, btw haven’t you and Joey been together since the day you met her?” he asked, remembering how he and Joey were so lovey dovey in July.

“Yeah we’ve been together for a year now.” Brad said.

“Where’s Eve?” Pratt asked.

“She’s in Henbane with Peaches and Sharky, helping trying to take out outposts.” Brad said.

“Ah, how’s Dutch?” he asked.

“He’s doing ok, Jerome and some people have been getting supplies for him in his bunker.” Brad said, delivering the food and stuff for him.

As the two of them talk, they see Eve and Sharky with Peaches returning quickly.

“What happened?” Brad asked, seeing their faces.

“Dammit!” Eve said, slamming her fist into the truck.

“What happened!?” Jerome asked, seeing like something isn’t right.

“The peggies took back Drubman Marina, Sacred Skies Youth Camp, and King's Hot Springs Hotel. Adelaide and Xander are already bringing in the people from those outposts, some are injured.” Eve said, explaining what happened.

“What!? How!?” Jerome asked, surprised to hear this.

“They came in with a truck and tons of hunters, some were Jacob’s hunters.” Eve explained.

“They were preparing.” Mary said.

“Here they are, we better help them.” Eve said, seeing the truck with people on board.

They unloaded the injured people, taking them to the church. As they lead them in, they find out that the doctor needs more plants to treat the people's wounds. 

“Brad, Pratt, and Sharky, I need you guys to go find more planets for me. I need 100 blue plants, and 100 yellow plants.” Doctor Rose said.

“On it!” the three of them said, getting in the truck to go find plants.

Joey, Mary, Jerome, Drew, and Carrie went to help carry the injured people, while Eve went to her home to get treated. She entered the bathroom looking for the bandage wrap to wrap her wounded thigh, a shrapnel went in deep. When she was about to take it out, she heard Jake calling her.

“Eve you are here, your dad is looking for you.” Jake said, he sees Eve laying on the floor trying to take the shrapnel out.

“Can you take me to Jerome and the doctor, there’s a shrapnel in my thighs.” Eve said, holding her thigh.

“Yeah, let me carry you.” he said, picking her up in a bridal style.

He carries her to the church where Jerome and the Doctor are, treating the wounded people.

“Eve what happened?” Carrie said, seeing her daughter run towards her.

“A shrapnel in my thigh, it’s still there. Good thing it’s small, it’s not that big tho.” Eve said, seeing the wound isn’t that big.

“Doctor Rose, my doctor is injured.” she called.

“Oh dear, let’s get that leg treated.” she said, walking towards her.

She pulls out a tool to pull out the shrapnel in her thighs, she holds her legs down to keep them from moving.

“Are you ready?” she asked, looking at Eve.

“Yeah, just don’t pull too hard.” Eve said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” she said, digging into her thighs to pull out the shrapnel. Eve starts to bite down on her teeth as the clamp pulls on the shrapnel, she feels it coming out of her thighs slowly as the doctor moves slowly.

“Almost got it out, just a little more.” Rose said, moving slowly to take it out. “And there it’s done.” 

“Thanks doctor, alright just need to wrap it then I'm better.” Eve said, wanting to get back to work.

“You’ll have to wait for a couple of days to treat your wounds, that went in deep.” Rose said, not wanting her to make it worse.

“How long will it take?” Eve asked.

“Probable three weeks.” the doctor said.

“I guess I can wait, I'll just help out here.” Eve said, not wanting to make her leg worse.

“Ok, let me wrap your leg up for now until I can stitch it up.” Rose said, wrapping her thighs up.

\---  
As Faith heard the news that they retook the three outposts, she was happy to hear this. Now the lands are returned to her, she tells her men to report to Joseph on what happened.

“Now Henbane is back in my control, just need to fix the things we lost and destroyed.” she said.

“How many people were we able to capture?” she asked.

“24 people.” the cult lady said.

“Good, if some fight, take them to Jacob or John.” she said.

“Yes Faith.” the female said, leaving.

“If my soulmate was there, I would be happy to see him again. His soft rough hands touching my legs, how his short shaved head touched my face. Like a dog rubbing his head against you, I wish he was here.” Faith said, missing his touches.

\---  
When Brad and the boys returned, they helped treat the injured people that were laying on the ground. He handed the plants to the doctor to start making the medicine, and he walked over to the people to wrap their wounds.

“You ok?” he asked the injured man.

“Yeah, just tired.” he said.

“Why don’t you get some rest.” Brad said, seeing the stress and tiredness in him.

“Yeah, good point.” he said, he lays on the floor to rest up.

After 5 hours of treating the injured, he heads to the house to rest up after a long day of helping. He enters the house to see his sister, sitting on the couch with an injured thigh.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

“A shrapnel was in my thighs, a small one but it went deep.” Eve said, showing him the wound.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, the doctor said I won’t be able to fight for a couple of weeks.” she said.

“Ok, I’ll be ok doing the missions. You just need to rest up.” Brad said, not wanting his sister to push herself.

“Ok, Jake said he’ll join you.” Eve said.

“Ok, thanks.” Brad said, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower after searching for the plants.

“Man i’m tired, better take a nice shower.” he said, taking his clothes off. His soul mark on his left side neck J.H. 

He gets in the shower washing the sweat and dirt off him, he starts getting angry at how the Peggies won the three outposts. He needs to figure out a way quickly before something bad happens, he gets out of the shower once he is done. He dried off and headed to his bedroom to put some clothes on.

“I swear, they will pay!” he said, slamming his fist against the walls.


	5. Baby Carmina and the Seeds soulmate

It’s been three days since the incident, Brad and Jake have been visiting Whitetails Mountain visiting Eli. they told him what happened in Henbane, he was shocked to hear this. Eve stayed home to rest her injured leg, she then decided to go take a bath to wash her wounds. When she tried to climb up the stairs, she struggled to go up. So she decided to wash her body with a bucket of water, in the downstairs bathroom. She filled it up and headed to the bathroom, when she then saw Adelaine walking in.

“Need help dear?” she asked, seeing her struggle.

“Yes please.” Eve said, smiling at her.

“Alright, let me take your clothes off, then get you new clothes.” she said, walking towards her.

She then took off the clothes, throwing them across the hallway. She begins scrubbing her back, up and down not missing any dirt on her. She then moved on her arms, scrubbing them sideways, then she went to the legs. Which was hard since she has that injured thigh, Adelaide carefully washed her leg making sure not to touch the injured thigh. When she was done, she helped Eve dry off and fetch her new clothes in her bedroom.

“I brought you a pair of short jeans and a tank top.” Adelaide said, showing her the clothes.

“Thanks.” she said.  
She then helped put on the clothes on her, knowing that she will struggle. When she was done, she led Eve outside to sit on the porch.

“Need anything else dear?” she asked.

“No thanks, thank you tho.” Eve said, happy that Adelaide helped her.

“Alright, I'm going to go help the others.” Adelaide said.

“Ok.” Eve said, watching her walk to the church.

\---  
Joey just finished treating the wounded people when suddenly, her stomach started hurting. She noticed that her stomach has been hurting since the day she was saved, it’s been a month since they saved her. She gets up and heads to the house to take some medicine, she sees Eve sitting outside enjoying the day.

“Hello Eve, are you ok?” she asked.

“Yes, just enjoying the nice weather.” she said, smiling at her.

“Ok, i’m going to the bathroom, if anyone needs me let them know i’m in the restroom.” Joey said.

“Ok.” 

She walks into the bathroom, using the toilet to pee. When she was finished, she felt the pain hit her stomach again. She decided to ignore it since it might just be a stomach bug. She looks at the mirror to fix her hair when suddenly, she notices that she’s been gaining weight.

“Maybe I should cut down on some food, I'm gaining some weight.” Joey said, placing her hands on her stomach.

It’s dinner time, she ate with the family like always since she’s staying with them. She made sure to eat less since she is gaining eight, she had salad and steak for dinner. Not wanting to eat too much, when she was done she and Brad headed to bed. She felt the pain come back again, but went away when she went to the bathroom. She went back to sleep since the pain went away, but the next day the pain came back.

“Ow, why does my stomach hurt?” she asked, the pain been bothering her since last month. It’s now been three days.

She heads towards the house to change shirts, she sees Carrie and Eve talking in the living room. When she was about to go upstairs, the pain came back and she ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet , throwing up.

“Are you ok dear?” Carrie asked.

“Yeah, just a little stomach bug.” Joey said.

“You ok love?” Brad said walking in the house with Pratt, Jake, and Drew.

“Yeah, just a bug.” she said, smiling at him.

“Wait a minute.” Eve said, everyone looked at her.

“What?” Joey asked.

“When was the last time you had your period?” Eve asked.

“It was in…. In… actually it’s been two months.” she said, realizing that the end of May was her last time she had her period.

“Are you pregnant?” Eve said.

“.... WHAT!?” the boys said, shocked to hear this.

15 minutes later they brought in Doctor Rose to check her stomach, it’s a good thing she had an ultrasound scan with her.

“Good news dear, you are pregnant.” she said, seeing the baby.

“What!?” Joey said, surprise to learn she’s pregnant.

“Really!?” Brad said, happily to hear this.

“Yes, you’re going to be a father.” Rose said.

“Congratulations brother.” Eve said.

“A grandchild!” Carrie said.

“About time son!” Drew said, placing a hand on Brad.

“I’m going to be a parent, this is wonderful.” he said, looking at Joey.

“Yes, I can’t wait to have a family.” Joey said, smiling at him.

\---  
Jacob and his hunters are out hunting a deer to feed for his judges, as they wander around hunting he gets a radio call from one of his men at the Veteran Center.

“What is it?” Jacob asked.

“One of your men returned from spying on the deputies, he has something for you.” the man said.

“Tell him to place it in my room.” Jacob said, knowing it must be important.

“Yes sir.” the man said, hanging up.

After three hours of hunting, he brings back four dead deer for the judges to eat. He heads to his room where the information is left, when he got there he saw a folder on his desk.

“Now let's see what the spy brought me.” Jacob said opening the file.

It showed the people treating wounds, setting up a barrier around the area and getting the guns ready. He found the picture useful, but not that important. As he looks through the picture he stumbles upon a picture of Brad’s sister's soul marks on her right side ribs, three J.S on it. He takes the picture in his hands studying it, as he looks at her marks.

“We i’ll be damned, our soulmate is the Deputy sister. This I need to tell my siblings.” he said, smiling at the picture.

\---  
Eve sat in her bedroom reading a book, while Joey was getting tips on raising a baby by Carrie. Brad and his father Drew went to go get some wood to make a baby cradle for the baby, while they are out Brad gets excited about being a father. He asked his dad about being a father.

“Dad, how do I become like you?” Brad asked.

“Well son, it’s hard work but you soon see when the baby is born.” Drew said.

“Thanks for helping on making this bed, Joey will love it.” Brad said.

“No problem son, I’m happy to.” Drew was cut off when a radio started calling Brad.

“Brad you there!? It’s Nick, I'm in deep trouble!” Nick said, calling him.

“Nick what’s wrong!?” Brad said, hearing his panic voice.

“I’m being attacked by the Peggies!” Nick said.

“I’m on my way!” Brad said, running to the truck with his dad.

They head to Nick’s home to save him, when they got there there were thousands of Peggies attacking him.

“Nick we’re here, where’s Kim!?” Brad said, running towards him.

“She’s in the house, but there’s more coming to the house. Get her out of there!” Nick said, defending the home.

“Dad, go get her, i’ll help Nick.” Brad said.

Drew ran for the house to get Kim out of there, he entered to see Kim in the closet hiding.

“Kim it’s me, Brad’s father. I’m here to save you.” Drew said, running to the door.

“Ok, but the baby stuff?” she said, not wanting to leave the baby stuff behind.

“Alright, I'll carry the heavy stuff, you carry the suitcase.” Drew said, making it easier.

She opens the door for him, he grabs the bad of baby stuff throwing them on his arms. Kim grabs the suitcase running out the door with him, he sees Brad and Nick fighting the enemies while he takes him to the truck. He places the stuff in the back of the bed, while he helps Kim get in the back.

“Nick, we need to leave, there’s too many of them.” Brad said, seeing more reinforcements coming on the road.

“I don’t want to, but I have no choice.” Nick said, leaving the area. He looks at his plane one last time before leaving the fight. He hopped in the back of the truck, while Drew drove them back to the church. “Good bye home”

As they head back to Falls End, Brad has an angry face on him. The Peggies are starting to get stronger and better at fighting back, he needs to find a way to stop them before they get to Falls End.

“We’re here.” Drew said, in a sad tone.

They get out of the truck, helping Kim get out and leading her to the bar. Mary and Jerome came to help them, they could see the not happy looks on their face when they got out of the truck.

“What happened?” Earl asked, walking towards them.

“The Peggies took over Nick’s home, we were able to save him and Kim on time.” Brad said, carrying the stuff in.

“Seriously!? Damn, sorry Nick.” Earl said.

“It’s ok, I'll get it back once we find a way to destroy them.” Nick said.

“They’re trapping us.” Brad said.

“What?” Earl said.

“They’re trapping us so that they can catch us, like wolves that hunt their prey.” Brad said.

“We need to be on guard then, let Dutch and Eli know what’s happening.” Earl said.

“On it.” Brad said, grabbing his radio.

\---  
At the Ranch, John, Faith, and Joseph are all gathered talking about their process.

“How’s it coming along on your sides?” Joseph asked, looking at his two siblings.

“We were able to build the lost shrines they’ve destroyed, and back to the truck deliveries.” Faith said, since she has regained her land.

“I got word that we took over Nick’s home,we’re now going to work on getting the outposts back.” John said.

As they continue talking, they see Jacob entering the building, they greet him as he walks to the couch he holds something in his hands.

“And how are you doing Jacob?” Faith asked.

“Good, captured some Whitetail's people. And working on taking back the outposts.” Jacob said, sitting on the couch.

“What’s that you got there brother?” John asked.

“A picture of our soulmate, found her.” Jacob said, handing the photo to Joseph.

He takes the photo and looks at the picture, it shows Eve Taking her shirt off as she gets ready to take a bath. Her soul mark on her right side ribs, J.S three of them stack on top of each other.

“Well I'll be, our soulmate is here.” Joseph said, looking at the marks.

“Shit, they’re beautiful.” John said, looking at the soul marks.

“So your soulmate is in Falls End, this is interesting.” Faith said, giggling.

“Yeah, she’s the deputy little sister.” Jacob said.

“So our soulmate is our enemy sister then, interesting.” Joseph said, remembering her name.

“We will need plans to bring her here, but she will also need new clothes.” Joseph said, wanting her to not wear those old clothes.

“Leave that to me, i’ll get her a dress.” Faith said.

“Don’t worry, i’ll get her, you just worry about getting her ready.” Jacob said.

\---  
The next day, Nick and Brad work on getting plans set for them to take back the home. As they talk with the other, they hear Mary running towards Nick.

“Nick! Your wife is giving birth!” Mary said, running towards him.

“Really!?” Nick said, running to the bar where Kim is.

He runs towards the door, entering the building. He hears Kim giving birth, he waits downstairs for the baby to be born. When the screaming is over, he sees the doctor walking downstairs with the baby in her arms.

“Congratulations Nick, it’s a girl.” Rose said, handing him the baby.

“Oh, hey there sweetie. Oh my baby girl, come meet your goddaughter.” Nick said, telling Brad to see the baby.

“She’s beautiful, what are you going to name her?” Brad asked.

“Carmina.” Nick said.

“Like your plane?” Brad said.

“Yeah.” 

As night came, everyone gathered at the bar to congratulate Kim and Nick for the baby. They were happy as people blessed them, Brad and Eve sat outside enjoying the nice cool night.

“I asked Kim if she could help Joey about pregnancy, she agreed to.” Brad said, telling Eve.

“That’s good, you’re going to be a great father.” Eve said, looking up at him.

“Thanks, who knows, you and Jake might have children too.” Brad said.

“Yeah, that would be nice. What did Eli say when you told him what happened?” Eve asked.

“He was surprised, he said that he’ll be careful.” Brad said.

“There you are, what are you guys talking about?” Pratt asked, stepping outside.

“Just talking, how’s the training coming along?” Brad asked.

“Good, Jess and I are getting along well.” Pratt said.

“Soon you’ll be begging her to sleep with you.” Eve said.

“No I won’t, she’ll punch the shit out of me.” Pratt said, laughing.

“True, Jerome and Grace are getting along, since they are soulmates.” Eve said, describing him to Jerome and Grace.

“True, they get along well. By the way Brad, what are you going to name your child?” Pratt asked.

“If it’s a boy Alex, and if it’s a girl Amy.” Brad said.

“Nice, what about you Eve, what other names should your brother use?” Prat asked, looking at Eve.

“If it’s a boy, Ben, or Dean, or Finn. if it’s a girl, Katie, or Lucia, or Sofie.” Eve said.

“I like those names.” Joey said, walking outside after hearing them.

“Thanks, we were going to ask you what names you want to name your child.” Eve said, turning towards her.

“Either of them is fine.” Joey said, smiling at them.

“Why don’t we head inside, everyone else is talking.” Joey said, enjoying the talk.

“Good idea, we don’t want to miss out on the fun.” Pratt said.

“You guys go ahead, I'm going to head home to change real quick.” Eve said, wanting to change her clothes.

“Ok, if you don’t have any shirts, you can wear mine.” Brad said.

“Thanks.” Eve said, she got and headed towards her home, while the others headed back inside.


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want to let everyone know that i'll be taking a two day break, I've been getting four hours of sleep lately. I want to get my sleep scheduled back to normal so that I don't have problems staying awake, don't worry i'll be back soon.

As Eve walked towards the house entering the house, she headed upstairs to change clothes. She slowly walked up the stairs with her injured leg. She struggled little by little, but was able to make it up. She heads to her room to see what shirts she has left, she only had one shirt left it was a long sleeve shirt.

“Better borrow my brother’s shirt.” she said, walking next door to her brother’s room.

“Let’s see what he has.” Eve said, looking in his closet.

“Well this is big, but it will do.” Eve said, taking out a long white button up shirt that reaches to her knee. She puts it on butting it up and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows, she looks at herself in the mirror. “Better grab some pants.

She headed downstairs to see if there were any clean pants in the dyer, when she got downstairs she felt like someone was in the house with her. She slowly grabbed the hidden gun under the lab table. She quickly turned around, when suddenly she was pushed against the wall. She looked up to see Jacob in the house, she grabbed the gun but Jacob was too fast. He grabbed her hand, throwing the gun across the kitchen.

“Don’t want anyone hearing that.” he said.

“What are you doing here!?” she asked, giving him a glare.

“Here to take you home.” he said, walking towards her. He grabs her by the arm lifting her up, but she bit into his hand making it bleed. “That’s not very nice.” 

He then slaps her head, making her let go.she tries to fight back but he is too strong, with her injured leg and nobody around she tries to get away from him. She tried to run, but me pinned her to the ground, like a wolf jumping on top of its prey. She squirmed under him trying to break free, but he is too strong for her.

“Hold still, don’t wanna injure your leg more do you?” he said, laughing on top of her.

“Let me go!” she said, trying to free her hands.

“Sorry dear, not gonna happen. You’re coming home with me.” he said, letting one of his hands go.

“What do you mean?” she asked, she turned her head around when suddenly Jacob forced a bliss covered rag over her face when she began to fight.

“Shh, sleep.” he said into her ears, she tried to fight off the bliss, but it was too strong. Her vision started to blur, the last she saw was Jacob looking at her injured thigh.

“You’re bleeding again, but don’t worry we’ll fix it.” he said, everything went black as she drifted to sleep.

“Alright, you can start attacking.” Jacob said, radioing his men.

\----  
As Brad and the others start talking with Nick, they hear someone shouting outside.

“Enemies!” the man called, shooting the enemies.

“Shit, they’re here! Everyone grab your guns!” Jerome said, running outside with his shotgun.

They all ran outside, shooting the enemies that were running up to the barrier. They start fighting the enemies, trying to keep them away from the church and people. Brad and Pratt shoot on top of the church, while Joey and Jess shoot from the bar. Earl and Burke defend the store making sure that no one takes the guns, while Jess and Grace take out the snipers.

As Brad is taking out the enemies, he sees a truck driving up to the entrance. He tried to shoot it, but snipers prevented him from shooting it. He and Pratt take cover as they jump off the roof, they head behind the building to keep out of sight. As Brad was about to shoot the truck, he saw Jacob carrying his sister to the truck.

“Eve?” he said, recognizing her hair. “EVE!” 

He then ran towards her, trying to save her but was shot in the leg. Pratt ran towards him, protecting him.

“Eve!” Brad said, watching Jacob get in the truck with her.he watched in horror as he watched his sister get taken, angry filled his body as his sister was taken from him.

\---  
Joseph, John, and Faith all sat on the couch talking about their plans to capture everyone in Falls End.

“Why don’t we send a truck full of bliss, that will knock them out.” Faith said.

“We could, but they will shoot it once they see it.” John said, not wanting to waste any plants.

“We could attack them when they’re asleep.” John said.

“We could ask Jacob, although he might get annoyed.” Faith said, knowing Jacob.

“What do you think brother?” John asked, looking at his older brother.

“We’ll ask Jacob, but we should figure out their routine.” Joseph said, since none of them know how the people in Falls End routine are.

Before Faith could say something, they see Jacob entering the building with Eve over his shoulders.

“You’re back, how was the errand?” Joseph asked.

“Good, she’ll need stitches her thigh is bleeding.” Jacob said, he then carries her to the couch where his brothers are. He placed her gently not wanting to wake her up, Faith moved over to her placing her hands on her head.

“Oh my, her leg looks bad. We need to call the doctor.” Faith said, seeing the blood.

“I’ll go call him.” John said,grabbing the radio off the counter.

Joseph walks over to , bends down on one knee. He unbuttons her shirt revealing the three soul marks on her right ribs, he was enchanted by them how they show three J.S on them.

“You’re home dear, you’re home.” Joseph said, strolling her face.

“Doctor is on his way, we should move her once he’s done.” John said, letting them know.

“Good idea, Faith, go get her bed ready.” Joseph said, turning to face Faith.

“Yes father.” she said, getting off the couch and heading upstairs.

\---  
After three hours of fight, the Peggies ran away after Jacob radioed them to return. Brad sat on the chair in the bar getting his leg treated, Joey washed the blood away on his leg placing a bandage on the wound.

“Dammit! They took Eve.” Brad said, failed to protect her.

“It’s not your fault, Jacob must have snuck in and waited for her to be alone.” Pratt said, getting his arm treated.

“Pratt’s right Brad, Jacob is a skilled military. He knows how to sneak in like a snake.” Earl said, walking towards them.

“We better tell Eli and Dutch what just happened, they’re not going to like this.” Burke said, helping the injured people.

“Yeah you’re right, i’ll call tomorrow.” Brad said, wanting to treat the wounds first.

“Wait… what does Eve have on her body with the soul marks?” Jerome asked.

“J.S. three of them why do you-” Brad asked, until realizing something. “Wait a minute… oh no.”

“I’m thinking of the same thing, she must be the Seed brother’s soulmate. That means, she’s going to go through hell and torture with them.” Jerome said, looking at Brad.

“No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening. I can’t let her have this.” Brad said, freaking out already.

“Brad we need to save her, before something bad happens.” Jake said, starting to freak out.

\---  
At the ranch, the doctor just arrived at the Ranch treating Eve's leg. He cleans where the blood is, then stitches her wounds up since they haven’t been treated yet.

“Alright father, her leg is treated. Make sure she doesn’t touch it or make it worse.’’ the doctor said, putting away the tools.

“Thank you doctor, we’ll be seeing you for check ups.” Joseph said, thanking him.

John escorts the doctor out the door, while Joseph strokes Eve’s face. Her beautiful peaceful face as she sleeps, Joseph shows a happy face as he looks at his soulmate sleep. He turns to see Faith walking out of the bedroom where Eve will sleep.

“I’m going to go get her new clothes ready for tomorrow, the bed is ready for her.” Faith said, leaving out the door to get Eve’s things ready.

“Very well, Jacob takes her upstairs, John I need to talk to you.” Joseph said, standing up.

The two nodded, Jacob picked her up in a bridal still up the stairs, while John walks over to Joseph. When Jacob entered the room, he placed her on the bed gently. He then grabs her hands, tying them behind her so that she wouldn’t try to escape out the window, then tied her legs together so she wouldn’t run. He bends down kissing her on the head, he knows he has to wait until she gets to know them before they can fill her insides. 

“Soon.” Jacob said, before tying her up more.


	7. overcome Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back sorry I was taking a break, but also i'm going through some personal problems.

The next day, Brad told Dutch what had happened, he was shocked to hear about the news of Eve. he told Brad that if he wants his family to stay with him he can bring them, knowing that he doesn’t want his family in danger.

“Thanks Dutch, I'll call you when there’s trouble.” Brad said, hanging up the radio.

“Well, what did he say?” Jake asked.

“He said that he’ll have the rooms ready for my family to stay, along with Nick and his wife.” Brad said, walking towards Jake.

“That’s good, what about Eli” Jake asked, curious to know.

“He said that he’ll keep an eye out, but if something bad happens we’ll have to help him.” Brad said.

“Alright.” 

“Jake, what’s wrong?” Brad asked, seeing him acting weird.

“I need you to help me.” Jake said, talking in a low voice.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Brad asked, seeing how serious he is.

“I need you to help me face Faith, she was able to get to my weakness.” Jake said, remembering her words.

“Alright, i’m not going to leave you pal.” Brad said, knowing that he needs help.

\---  
It’s eleven o’clock, the ranch is quiet, peggies guarding the area, and the Seeds are inside talking about business. 

“So Jacob, do you know how you’re going to find Eli?” John asked, curious to learn.

“Yeah, my men are going to follow the deputy.” Jacob said, sharpening his knife. Joseph had a calm look, understanding that finding Eli was going to be hard.

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Joseph said, knowing another way.

“What might that be?” Jacob asked, curious to know.

“Have them follow the deputy to Eli, then attack them, but let them escape. That way we can have all the people captured.” Joseph said, explaining the plan.

“Very well brother, I won't argue.” Jacob said, not wanting to argue with his brother.

“Why don’t I go up and see if Eve is awake.” John said, getting off the couch and heading up the stairs.

One hour earlier

As Eve lays on the bed sleeping, she starts waking up from the bliss that Jacob gave her. When she woke up, she tried to move her arms, but couldn’t. She noticed that the room was dark and that she couldn’t speak, she realized that she was bound, gagged, and blindfolded on the bed. She tried to loosen her bounds, but they were too tight as they dug into her skin more. She tried very hard to try and move her legs, but they were tied as well. She squirmed on the bed trying to get free, but she then fell off the bed landing on the ground. She heard someone walking to the door, opening it, she looked up to hear the person who entered the room.

“I heard something fall on the ground, turns out it was you, are you ok dear?.” the man asked, walking towards her. Eve recognized that voice, it was John Seed. “here let me help you.” 

John bends down to help her sit up as she lays on the ground, she felt his hands grab her arms pulling her up. “I’m going to untie your leg, don’t kick me or i’ll break your ankle.” John said, threatening her.

She felt him untie her legs, feeling the ropes come off her ankles. “I’m going to remove your blindfold ok?” he said, Eve nodded her head. She felt the blindfold coming off her head, she opened her eyes to see John Seed in front of her.

“Hello dear, sleep well?” he said, smiling at her as he ran a finger down her face. She stayed calm not wanting to anger him if she tried to fight back, she felt a shiver go down her back as John moved his finger to her breast.

“Come, let’s go meet my brothers downstairs.” John said, lifting her up to her feets. He then picks her up in a bridal style, making it easier for her to go down the stairs. He walked out the door with her in his arms, when she saw the inside building it was like seeing a fancy hotel. As John walks down the stairs, Eve sees two men sitting on the couch talking.

“Brothers, our dear friend has awoken.” John said, the two brothers turned to see Eve in John’s arms.

“Good morning dear, did you sleep well?” Joseph asked, looking at her.

As John walked over to the couch, he placed her down on the couch next to Joseph. Eve stayed calm, not wanting to anger Jacob since he is a dangerous and strong Herald.  
\---  
In Henbane, Brad and Jake made their way to the Jail to see how bad it’s guarded. When they got there, they saw at least 20 or 30 peggies guarding the area.

“Damn, this place is full of Peggies.” Jake said, looking through the binoculars.

“It’s going to be impossible to take it back.” Brad said, not liking the sound of it.

“We should head back, Eli said he wanted to talk to us.” Brad said.

“Alright.” Jake said.

As they were getting ready to head to the truck, Jake started feeling weird, like he was on drugs.

“You came back.” a female voice said, whispering it in Jake’s ear.

“Faith.” Jake said, suddenly his vision went dark.

In the bliss.

“Amazing grace, How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.”

Jake hears singing as he starts waking up slowly, he then felt a hand run down his head so softly. He starts to open his eyes to see Faith sitting under a tree, while Jake has his head on her lap.

“Morning.” she said, as she leans down to kiss him.

“Where’s Brad?” he asked, trying to move his body but couldn’t.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need anyone but me. I’ll be by your side forever, along with our children.” Faith said, stroking his face.

Back at Brad.

He wanders outside of Hope County trying to find a way to get to Jake, he goes by the plan they talked about. He knows that Jake needs to face his fear and overcome her, but doing this alone was dangerous.

Back to Jake

It’s been three days, Jake knew he can do this, he just needed to wait for the right time. As Jake waited for Brad to enter the bliss, he knew that Faith was going to force him to have sex with her. He allows her to control his body for now when her guard is down, because Jake will attack her from behind her. He watched Faith as she enjoyed him thrusting inside her, her smile is like a clown who enjoys murdering people on a Halloween night.

“Soon, our child will be born.” she said, in a wicked smile.

“Jake!” a male voice called out, Jake turned to see it was Brad running towards him.

“So our fun is ruined again.” Faith said, getting annoyed by this. She gets up only to see Jake pointing the gun at her, she is shocked to see this. “What are you doing? Why? WHY?!”

“I’ll never be your soulmate, not now, not EVER!” Jake said, yelling at her as he fires the gun next to her.

“What about your past, how you were accused of raping and murdering someone.” Faith said, reminding him of the past.

“Even though I was accused, I thought I could forget it. But when I met you, you brought it back up.” Jake said, leaning his head down.

“Don’t you see, I can free you from your suffering, I can save you.” Faith said, touching his face.

“But then I met Eve, she understood me, she had sad eyes as she looked at me. But you are different, you just like to mess with people and bring back their past. Faith, you are a MONSTER!” Jake said, aiming his gun at her.

“I see…. So this is how it’s going to be…. Fine… BE THAT WAY!!!!!” she said, shouting at him. She then summoned her angels to attack them.

“I think this is when we run Jake.” Brad said, as he grabs Jake’s arm.

“Yep!” Jake said, as he turned around and ran with Brad.

As they run up the bunker, Jake and Brad can hear Faith talking.

“I tried to help you, save you, and even free you. But instead you choose them over me!? Fine be that way, I’ll raise my baby with Eve and her future children.” Faith said, as she starts getting angrier.

“Eve will never raise your brother’s children!” Jake said, as he gets angry to hear this.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be a wonderful sister in law for me. I’ll treat her like a sister.” Faith said, as she starts giggling.

“Shut up you bitch!” Brad yelled.

“Tell me Jake, what should I tell our child about you abandoning them?” Faith asked.

“Tell them that I don’t care, I would rather raise Eve’s kids instead of you.” Jake said, as he and Brad continue to run up the bunker.

“Why!? We were meant to be, you are supposed to be a great father for my child. Why? Why must you leave, my child needs a father.” Faith asked.

“You and your child can go to hell, along with your brothers.” Jake said.

“Fine be that way…. I don’t need you… i won’t let you kill my child!” she yelled again, as she started getting angry.

“I’ll kill you, but I rather give your child to someone else instead!” Jake said.

“No.” 

“The baby doesn’t deserve you, your baby deserves a better family instead of a monster like YOU!” Jake said, knowing that the baby will be told lies about the world by Faith.

“NO!!!” Faith yelled, as she heard the more words from Jake.

“There’s the opening, ready?” Brad said, seeing the door.

“Ready, let’s jump.” Jake said, as he and Brad ran faster to the door.

They then jumped on the zip line, sliding down into the water. 

“I will never hand my baby over to you, goodbye Jake, you heartless monster.” Faith said.

“You did it Jake, you beat Faith. You overcome her and her bliss.” Brad said, patting Jake on the back.

“Thanks, come on, let’s head towards Eli.” Jake said, as he and Brad swim onto land.

“Right.” Brad said.

\---  
Faith then went to her bed in the bunker crying, her tears were anger and sadness as she hated how Jake abandoned her and him telling her that he will give her child to someone else.

“Don’t worry sweetie, mommy’s here.” Faith said, as she placed her hand on her stomach. Even though she isn’t pregnant yet, she knows that she will have a baby soon.

“I hear that your soulmate left you for good, are you ok my dear sister?” Joseph said, entering her bedroom.

“His dirty mouth is hurtful, I'll never forgive him.” Faith said, whipping her tears away.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll help you raise your baby.” Joseph said.

“So how is Eve? Do you need me to accompany her?” faith asked, remembering that they have Eve at the ranch.

“Not yet dear, we’re letting her get used to having me and my brothers around first.” Joseph said.

“Alright, let me know when.” Faith said.

“Thank you.”


	8. the warning

As Jake and Brad made their way to Eli, that felt like something bad is about to happen to them soon. When they arrived, they entered the bunker where Eli was waiting for them.

“There you two are, mind helping?” Eli asked.

“Sure what is it?” Brad asked.

“It’s Tammy, she needs you to find a friend of hers that may be captured by Jacob.” Eli said, as Tammy told him about a friend of hers that hasn’t gotten word from.

“Sure thing, do you have any leads to where to find that person?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, here’s the address to their house.” Eli said, handing the paper to Brad showing the address.

“Thanks we’ll find them.” Brad said, as he took the address.

\---  
At Jacob’s compound, Jacob is in his office looking at Bradley’s papers of information about him. As he reads the paper, he gets a knock on a door.

“Come in.” he said.

“The deputy is here, along with a friend.” a hunter said, getting the news of his arrival.

“Good, capture him and bring him to me.” Jacob said, getting the news.

“Yes sir.” the hunter said, he turned around leaving the room.

Jacob gets up from his chair, walking towards his bed, to which Eve is laying on sleeping peacefully. He runs his fingers down her sleepy face, making her turn to face the wall, he leans down kissing her on the head.

“Soon, you’ll carry my child, along with my brothers.” Jacob said.

\---  
Four day earlier, when Eve met her soulmates, she was told that she will bond with them little by little. She wanted to escape from them, but they were strong and smart on finding her escape. If she tried to escape, she would face punishment or get a threat about them killing her friends and family. She didn’t want to risk it. When Joseph told her that she will spend four days with them at their compound, she needed to work on figuring out their areas for her to escape. When Jacob took her to his compound, Eve knew that he was a soldier and that he wouldn’t leave her side. She needed to be careful around him when trying to escape, his compound was full of hunters and wolves guarding the area.

“Going hunting, don’t try to run or my hunters will get you.” Jacob said, warning her.

When he left, Eve walked up to the door to see if he was gone. She heard his footsteps walking down the hall as he walked. She quickly looked around his office trying to find a way to escape, when she opened his drawer she saw her brother’s file there. Pulling it out she opens it to show every information about him, she questions how Jacob got his info when she remembered that her brother told her that they have their way to get information.

“Brad, where are you?” she said quietly, shedding a tear.

As two days went by, Eve stayed on Jacob’s bed where it’s safe, while Jacob sat on his desk dealing with trials and prisoners. Eve slowly understood Jacob’s routine, in the morning he goes exercise, in the afternoon he goes hunting, and at night he does work. The only problem is that she needs to figure out how to escape the area without being detected, escaping was hard since there were dogs and hunters everywhere. She turns to see Jacob getting up, he must be getting ready to go hunting since it is the afternoon.

“Be back, need to go deal with prisoners.” Jacob said, he then walks out the door closing it behind him. As Eve waited to hear no footsteps, she quickly got up and searched through his desk again to see if there was a key or knife to get herself out of his compound.

The next day, it was six o’clock, Eve pretended to sleep on Jacob’s bed while he did some paperwork. When she heard a knock, she heard Jacob telling them enter. It was his hunter telling him that Brad has entered Whitetail’s, and that he isn’t alone. She quickly panicked after hearing this about her brother and Jake arriving, but she stayed calm and quiet, not wanting Jacob to see her.  
\---  
As Brad and Jake make their way to the address to Tammy’s friend, they see that the door is busted open and that there are peggies there. They quickly make their way into a bush to hide in, when they pull out the binoculars, they see Tammy’s friend being interrogated by the hunters.

“How should we do this?” Jake asked.

“You take the left, I take the right, throw rocks to distract them.” Brad said, explaining the plane.

“Right.” Jake said, they quickly headed in their direction to the enemies. Jake saw Brad picking up a rock and throwing it against a pot, the hunters were alerted by the noise.

“Now!” Brad said, charging at one of the hunters, while Jake took out the other.

“Done, are you Tammy’s friend?” Jake asked, walking towards the person.

“Yes, you know her?” the male guy asked.

“Yep, she told us to find you. What’s your name?” Brad asked.

“Names Tim, I have known Tammy since I moved here three years ago.” Tim said.

“Alright, let’s get you outta here, Tammy’s waiting for us.” Brad said, not wanting to stay any longer.

“Right.” Jake said, they then hopped in the truck that Tim had in the garage.

After three hours of driving, they made it to the hideout where Tammy is waiting for them.

“Tim!” Tammy said, running up to him.

“Tammy, you ok?” he asked, worried about his friend.

“Yeah, and you?” she asked, seeing the bruised face on his left side.

“A little beaten up, but with some medicine i’ll be ok.” Tim said.

“Is Eli still here, I need to talk to him.” Brad asked.

“Yeah just head in.” Tammy replied.

When Jake and Brad enter the bunker, Eli is on the radio trying to reach to Dutch.

“Oh hey there, were you able to find Tammy’s friend?” Eli asked.

“Yeah, we were able to save him on time.” Brad said.

“Good, wanna help me with a mis-” Eli was about to tell them a mission, when suddenly a radio came on.

“You there Brad, it’s me Eve.” Eve called, talking on the radio.

“Sis!” Brad said, surprised to hear her well.

“I’m ok for now, but listen you need to get Eli out of there, along with the rest of the people. Get them to Fall’s End.” Eve warned.

“Why, what’s happening!?” Brad asked, worried about this news.

“Once you get captured by Jacob, you’ll wake up somewhere else like I did when I was captured by him.” Eve explained, reminding him where she ended up when she was captured by Jacob for the first time.

“Alright, but why are you telling me this?” Brad asked, confused to why Eve was telling him this.

“Because Jacob is going to have his men follow you to Eli’s bunker, once they follow you, they’ll attack and capture everyone.” Eve explained.

“What!?” Eli said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, I heard Jacob talking to his men about the plan. You need to hurry, tomorrow is your capture.” Eve warned, trying to give them time to get ready.

“Alright thanks Eve, don’t worry i’ll save you.” Brad said.

“Tomorrow night, I'll be transported to Joseph.” Eve said, letting her brother know.

“Alright thanks.” Brad said, hanging up.

“What the hell are we supposed to do Eli, let them attack or do we run?” Tammy said, shocked to hear the news.

“We go to Falls End, I remember I built a bunker there like this here. It’s hidden” Eli explained.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Tammy said, getting her stuff packed.

“We’ll help.” Jake said, knowing that it’s going to be a team help.

“Thanks, damn can’t believe Jacob is actually going to send his people here.” Eli said, surprised to hear this.

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” Brad said. “I have a plan for your escape, we’re going to lure them here, but when we enter your bunker you guys are going to wait outside to start the trucks and head to Falls End. don’t worry Jake and I will protect you, while you drive.” Brad explained.

“Alright, we’ll get the helicopter ready and trucks ready.” Eli said, accepting the plan.


	9. escaping Jacob

The next day Brad and Jake got ready with the plan, Jake decided to stay behind to help Eli and the people hide, while Brad gets captured. As he wanders the woods, Brad waits for the radio call from Jacob about his hunters coming. After waiting for an hour and a half, Brad noticed that something wasn’t right, why wasn’t Jacob radioing him. As he started questioning he then felt a pain hit his leg, he looked down to see an arrow on his left leg. He then collapses as his vision starts to blur, the last thing he saw was a hunter towering over him as he fell asleep.

Brad starts to wake up to a scream he hears coming inside a room, as he tries to move his arms he quickly notices that his arms are strapped to a chair. He tried to move his body, but his leg was strapped to as he couldn’t move them.

“The world is weak, you are weak, and Eli. You are not strong enough to fight us, you are weak and pathetic.” Jacob said, walking to Brad’s left side coming out of the darkness from behind.

“Where is she?” Brad asked, wondering where his sister is.

“Who?” Jacob “asked”.

“Where is my sister!?” Brad yelled, getting angry as Jacob smirked at him.

“She’s with my brother, she’ll be safe until.” Jacob said, Brad looked at him with a confused look.

“Until what?” Brad asked.

“Until she gives birth to mine and my brother's child, soon we’ll have an heir to the family.” Jacob said.

“Never, i’ll never let that happen!” Brad said, not wanting his sister to carry her soulmates children.

“Too late, we have her, and we’ll make her carry our children.” Jacob said, getting close to Brad’s face.

Jacob then gets up, he takes out his music box and winding it up, the music starts playing as Brad starts to lose his mind.  
\---  
When Joseph arrives at Jacob’s compound, he sees Brad getting carried to a room for Jacob to do his trial. 

“Joseph.” Jacob said, entering outside.

“Jacob, how is Eve?” he asked, touching his head to Jacobs head.

“Good, she’s been quiet, but nothing else happened.” Jacob explained.

“Good, I'll be taking her then, have fun with her brother.” Joseph said, as he walked by Jacob heading up to the room.

“Will do.” Jacob said.

As Joseph walks in the building, peggies and hunters bow their head to the leader, showing their loyalty and respect to the father as he walks by. He waves his hand and smiles at them as he walks by them, showing his love to them. When he enters Jacob’s office, he sees Eve sitting on the bed curled up for comfort.

“Child, let’s go, you’re coming with me.” Joseph said, as he walks towards her. Eve looked up at him with a concerned face, but she took his hand knowing that he wasn’t going to do anything bad to her.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“To my compound, don’t worry you’re safe there.” Joseph said, leading her out the door. When they got outside, she saw a truck for him and her to ride in back to his compound, when she got in the back seat, Joseph hops in the back with her sitting next to her right.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll be safe with me and my family.” Joseph said, placing his hands on hers.

“From what?” she asked, looking at him with a worried face.

“From those sinners.” Joseph said.

\---  
The next day, Brad wakes up in the woods after finishing his trial, he looks around to see where he was. He recognized the area, he was close to Eli’s bunker, he then grabbed his radio to call Jake.

“Get ready.” Brad said, warning Jake.

“We’re ready.” Jake replied.

As he made his way back, he made sure that the hunters were following him, he turned a little to see if they were hiding, he was right he saw them behind the trees and in the up on the trees. He quickly started moving faster, trying to get “away” from them before they attacked. When Brad arrived, he entered the building, but secretly went to the entrance ladder outside. When he climbed up the ladder, he made sure to stay low on the ground to make sure that no one saw him exit.  
\---  
As the peggies entered the hideout, Jacob waited outside for them to return, when suddenly he heard a truck start and a helicopter blowing from a distance. He turns to see Eli and his people escaping in a truck and helicopter, Jacob then calls his men to return and start shooting the vehicle.

“Shoot them, don’t let them get away!” Jacob orders, seeing the helicopter fly and the truck driving down the hill.

\---  
When Brad got in the truck, Jake started the truck leading the way for the people to follow, while Eli was in the helicopter leading the way too.

“Go go!” Brad said, slamming his hand on the side of the truck.

Jake drove down the hill as fast as he could, trying to lose them as they went down hill. Some of the people and Brad threw smoke grenades to block the enemies view, as they started losing them, Brad starts to worry about his sister since she’s not there.

“We’re losing them!” Eli said, looking at the binoculars.

“Alright, just a couple of more smoke grenades, and we’re good.” Brad said, still throwing the grenades at the enemies.

\---  
As Jacob watches them get away, he lets out an angry growl, as he watches Eli escape with the deputy. One Of his men returned with news.

“They got away sir, what do you want us to do?” the hunter asked.

“Wait for them to arrive at Falls End, we’ll wait until the time is right, then we’ll capture everyone.” Jacob ordered.

“Yes sir.” the hunter said, he then turns to go let the men know.

As Jacob watched the down hill, he then wondered how they knew when he was about to capture them. Then it hit him, Eve must have stolen his radio to call her brother and warn him. She must have called him when he wasn’t around, he then smirked at how fast Eve was able to warn him and how she go information.

“Justin.” Jacob called, his hunter walks up to him.

“Yes sir?” he asked.

“Give me my radio, I need to call my brother, and check the bunker and see what’s in there.” Jacob order.

“Yes sir.” Justin said, handing him the radio first, then heading off into the bunker.

\---  
When Brad and the Whitetails people arrived at Falls End, they were greeted by the people.

“You guys ok!?” Burke asked, running up to Eli and the people.

“Yeah, we were able to escape, thanks to Eve.” Eli responded.

“Eve, but how!?” Earl asked, confused by how she was able to help them.

“She must have taken Jacob’s radio, and waited for him to leave for her to talk to us.” Jake said, getting out of the truck.

“She warned us, but I have a bad feeling that they’re trapping us.” Brad said, getting out of the bed truck.

“I remember having a hidden bunker around here somewhere, but I need to look where.” Eli said, looking around the area.

“We’ll help.” Burke said.

“Brad…” Joey said, walking up to him. She hugged him as she saw a sad look in his eyes, it was like he was about to cry.

“Let’s go in, I need some rest.” Brad said, hugging Joey close to him.

“Yes take him in Joey, me and Drew will take care of them.” Carrie said, letting Brad and Joey have some alone time.

When Brad entered the house, he headed towards his bedroom to rest. When he entered his room, he took off his shirt, Joey walks over to hug his since he his tired and sad about his sister being taken.

“How’s the baby?” he asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

“Well, but i’m worried about you.” Joey said, looking at him.

“Thanks, I need to wait for my sister to call. I need to find a way to rescue her.” Brad said.

“Don’t worry, you just need to wait and stay calm.” Joey said, hugging him close.

\---  
At Joseph compound, it was Eve’s first time being her, since she never been to his compound and it was her first time meeting him. When she arrived at his compound, she was surprised to see guards watching the place, people worshiping him, and cabins built around the area. She knew it was going to be hard to escape here, since he knows his place more and she doesn’t. Eve sat in Joseph’s bedroom looking out the window, she’s lost in thought that she didn’t hear or see Joseph entering his room.

“Child.” Joseph said, snapping Eve out of her thoughts. She turns to see him next to her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, seeing a dark look in his eyes.

“I got a call from Jacob, it seems that you helped your brother escape from Jacob’s attack by warning him.” Joseph said, Eve frozen in shock, how did Jacob figured it out so fast?

“How did he find out?” she asked, starting to get scared.

“Your brother is a dangerous man to be around you, he’s going to abandon you.” Joseph said, grabbing Eve’s wrist pulling her up.

“Stop.” she said, trying to push him away.

“He has his soulmate, and you have us your soulmate.” Joseph said, pulling her closer to him.

“Stop, please.” she said, trying to push him away more, but he was too strong.

“Soon you’ll have our children, and your brother will abandon you for carrying mine and my brother’s child.” he said, as he lets go of Eve’s wrist. She pushes him away, then slaps him in the face.

“You’re a monster, you kill and hurt people who don’t want to join you.” she yelled.

In just seconds, he pushes her on his bed, trapping her as he holds her arms above her head. She tried to break free, but he was too strong, his hands was leaving marks on her wrist.

“Get off!” she yelled, trying to break free.

“You. will. Have. our. Children. Rather you like it or not.” he said, as he leans in to kiss her on the lips. When he kissed her, she broke free from the kiss by biting his lip.

“I’ll never raise your kids, you can go to hell.” she said, glaring at him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll accept your fate when the end comes.” Joseph said.


	10. chapter 10

As two days passed, Eve's ankles were chained to Joseph’s bed for her to not try to escape. He didn’t trust her yet, not after what she did to Jacob. As she sat in his bedroom, she saw a Peggie enter the room and walk towards her.

“Sis it’s me.” Brad said, pulling the hood down as he was dressed up as a hunter.

“Brad!” she said, she tried to walk towards him, but her ankles were chained to the bed.

“It’s ok, listen, Jake and I are working on a plan to rescue you. But it’s taking some time, while we finger a plan, we’re going to try and find information to get in the bunker and destroy it.” Brad said, explaining the plan.

“Ok, listen, i’ll be heading to John’s Ranch in two days. If you want to talk more about the plan, we’ll talk at John’s Ranch.” Eve said, telling him that she will be transported soon.

“Right.” Brad said.

“You should go, he’ll be back soon.” Eve said, warning him.

“Right, take care, i’ll be back soon, I promise.” he said, as he leans in to hug her and kiss her head.

When she watched Brad leave the room, she needed to work on a plan to help her brother with the escape plan. She then sees Joseph entering the room with his shirt off as always, she made sure to act like she didn’t see her brother enter the room.

“You’ll be going to John in two days, make sure you listen to him ok?” he said, turning to face her.

“Yes.” Eve said, looking down at her feet. 

\---  
When Brad left, he saw Jake in a cult truck waiting for him to return. 

“She ok?” Jake asked, turning to Brad as he entered the truck.

“Yeah, in two days, she’ll be transported to John.” Brad said.

“Alright, we’ll meet her there then.” Jake said, starting the truck.

“Yeah, his Ranch will be full of peggies. We’ll need to be careful when entering.” Brad said, remembering the last time he entered was when he got Nick’s plane back.

\---  
Two days have gone by, John came to pick up Eve since it was Sunday. She waited in Joseph’s bedroom, since she wasn’t allowed to attend the sermon.

“Ready dear?” John said, entering the bedroom with a smile. She nodded, not wanting to anger him.

“Take good care of her.” Joseph said, placing his hand on John’s shoulder.

“Yes brother.” John said, he walks over to Eve unlocking her chains from her ankle.

He guides her to his vehicle, she hops in the back with John joining her. As they sat in silence in the car, Eve needed to be careful around John. He will break your mind in seconds, just like Jacob. When she saw his ranch up ahead, she was prepared to face whatever John was about to do to her. As the car came to a full stop, John grabbed Eve’s wrist. He got out of the car, leading her upstairs to his room, he opened his door and entered in. He then throws her onto his bed, she turns to see him walk to his closet and take out a blue dress. It was a strapless dress.

“Put it on.” he said, throwing it on the bed.

“Can you please look away.” she said, grabbing the dress.

“No, you listen to me, or I’ll kill your friends and family.” John said, threatening her. She froze in shock, she didn’t want to lose them.

“Good girl.” he said, as he watches Eve take her pants and shirt off, showing her soul mark on her body. As Eve puts on the dress, John walks over to her placing his hands on her shoulder.

“You’re perfect, soon my child will be born.” he said, whispering it in her ears.

“Stop, please.” she said, feeling his hands move down her body.

“My brother told me about what you did at Jacob’s compound, warning your brother about his attack and capture on Eli.” John said, in a deep voice.

Eve froze in fear, she needs to be careful around them, it seems that they know.

“I’ll make sure you don’t do the same thing, we don’t want to anger my brother more now do we?” John said.

“No sir.” Eve said.

“Disobey me or break my rules, and you’ll see what happens.” John said, threatening her.

\---  
As Brad and Jake made their way to John, they saw John drive by with his men.

“Alright, it looks like he’s going somewhere, we’ll need to hurry.” Jake said, seeing John leave.

“Right.” Brad said, they then came out of their hiding spot in the bushes.

“Act normal.” Brad said, as they walk up to the ranch.

When they quietly entered the building, they looked around the area to see if Eve was here. They then headed upstairs to check the bedroom, they were right, she was on John's bed with her left hand cuffed to the bed.

“Eve, are you ok?” Jake asked, walking towards her.

“Jake.” Eve said, seeing his face.

“It’s ok, we’ll get you out soon.” Jake said, looking at the cuffs.

“Damn, he must have the keys to unlock these.” Brad said, seeing no keys around.

“Don’t worry about me, you need to work on a plan quickly.” Eve said.

“She’s right Jake, we can’t stay here forever.” Brad said, placing his hand on Jake’s shoulder.

“Promise you’ll be ok?” Jake said.

“I will, I'll wait.” Eve said, kissing him on the head.

“Let’s go, before some peggie enters the building.” Brad said.

Jake and Brad then left Eve on the bed, they closed the door and headed outside quickly and quietly.  
\---  
When John returned to his Ranch, he was tired from confession and baptizing people. He headed upstairs to where Eve was, as he made his way up, he stopped when he noticed his back door was open a little.

“Seems that her brother has found a way to enter.” John said, as he looked at the door. He headed up the stairs entering his bedroom.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, did you have any problems?” he asked, walking towards Eve.

“No, just been sitting here.” she said, not looking at his face.

“Good, why don’t we head down stairs and get us some dinner?” John said, unlocking her cuffs. He grabs Eve by the wrist, dragging her down the stairs like he was in a hurry.

“Will you be ok helping me cut up some veggies, i can’t do all the work by myself.” John asked, as he walked into his kitchen.

“Sure.” she said, since she is only cutting vegetables for dinner.

As Eve watches John grab some carrots and broccoli out of the fridge, she needs to stay calm and make sure that her brother's plan is not ruined. She sees John walking over to her with a knife to cut up the veggies, while he makes something else.

“You cut up the veggies, while I get the spaghetti ready.” John said, giving her the knife. As he turns around to get the spaghetti ready, Eve starts cutting the carrots into pieces.

\----  
At Falls End, Eli was able to find the hidden bunker there, it was hidden across Falls End. You could see Sunrise Threshing not too far from the hidden bunker, when Eli entered the hidden bunker, it was a little wider and more room than the one in the base. More rooms to sleep in, bigger emergency room to tend to wounded people, and more cameras to look through Whitetails, Holland, and Henbane.

“This will do for now, Tammy get the people to bring the stuff of what we brought from our hideout.” Eli said, turning to Tammy.

“Right.” she said, as she heads outside.

Eli turns on the power for the place to be lit, the screens on the TV turned showing the areas. He checked to see if any of the powers worked, to which they did work. He then sets up his stuff, laying out the plans and figuring out their next move to attack.

“I see you found the bunker, does it work?” Jake asked, as he and Brad enter the bunker.

“Yep,sorry for asking you guys, but could you do me a favor?” Eli asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Brad asked, turning to Eli.

“Since Jacob took over our bunker back there, would you mind heading back to Whitetails, I have a home there that has hidden food and medicine for us.” Eli said, showing them his address.

“No problem, we’ll be back.” Brad said, as he and Jake left the bunker.

\---  
Once John and Eve finished eating, they sat on the couch quietly.

“Tell me Eve, are you afraid that your brother and boyfriend will ever save you?” John asked, looking at her curled up body.

“No….. why?” she asked, turning to face him.

“You do know that you’ll never be free, you’re trapped here with me and my brothers forever.” John said, moving in closer to her.

“My brother will save me, he will end all of you.” Eve said, getting angry.

“He will fail, you’ll see.” John said, as he grabs her wrist pulling her in closer to him. She looks at his right wrist seeing his marks on it E.M.

“Stop, let go.” she said, trying to push him away from her.

“You will see, you’ll see when he gets captured by my brother, you’ll see him running away, and you will see that he never came to save you.” John said, as he pulls her in closer.


	11. helping and comfort

The next day, Brad and Jake made their way to Eli’s house to get the hidden supplies that he told them. When they got there, they saw lots of Peggies searching the area and trying to find his stuff.

“Great, we need to take them out.” Jake said, not happy to see them.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Brad said, he radios Cheese burger for help.

After waiting for 20 minutes, they see Cheeseburger running up to Brad happily.

“Ok Cheeseburger, yes I miss you too.” Brad said, as Cheeseburger licks his face with happiness.

“Cheeseburger really loves you.” Jake said, seeing Cheeseburger happy.

“Yeah, same for you and Peaches.” Brad said, thinking the day they met Peaches, how Peaches just came up to Jake like he was her long lost friend.

“Yeah, boomer was happy to see Eve when we saved him before he was taken away.” Jake said.

“Well she is a dog lover.” Brad said, remembering when they were kids, they used to have a pet dog.

“True, so what is Cheeseburger going to do?” Jake asked.

“Distraction, he’s going to have them chase him in the woods, while we get the stuff.” Brad said.

“Right.” Jake said, accepting the plan.

“Ready big boy?” Brad asked, turning to Cheeseburger.

“Ready, now.” Brad said, giving Cheeseburger the cue.

“Bear!” the cultist shouted, seeing Cheeseburger run towards them, he grabs onto the one of the guys leg, dragging him into the woods.

“Help!” he shouted, as he was getting dragged by the bear.

“After that bear!” the cultist said, as the group chased the bear into the woods.

“Now’s our chance!” Brad said, running towards the house.

They enter and look around to find a secret door that Eli told them, he told them that it was in his room. 

“Found it!” Jake said, looking under the bed.

“Alright, let’s move this bed.” Brad said, lifting the twin size bed.

\----  
At John’s Ranch, Eve was cuffed to the bed again since John was gone doing his Job. She didn’t like how she wasn’t allowed to move around the Ranch, or go outside. She knows that she’s trapped and that there’s guards everywhere, maybe it’s because he knows that her brother is secretly disguising as one of the guards. As Eve sat on the bed thinking of a plan, she heard a knock, the door opened to show a lady.

“Hello dear, my name is Nancy, John told me to come over and keep you company.” she said, introducing herself to Eve with a smile.

“Oh, hello.” she said, meeting the woman's eyes.

“You must be Brad’s little sister.” Nancy asked, as she smiled at her.

“How do you know my brother?” Eve asked, surprised to know that she knows her brother.

“I used to work at the Jail, I was a deputy undercover.” she said.

“What!?” Eve said, freaked out that she is the one who told Joseph and his siblings about his arrival and arrest.

“Yes dear, now let’s get you clean up.” Nancy said, walking to her cuffs and unlocking them. Nancy grabbed Eve’s hands, leading her to John’s bathroom.

“I’ll get the bathtub ready, while you get your clothes off.” Nancy said, closing the door behind her.

Eve nodded, taking her dress off and taking her hair out of the bun she tied it in. She then took off her bra and underwear, laying them on the floor next to her dress.Nancy finished filling the bathtub with warm water, she then held her hand out for Eve to take. When Eve took Nancy’s hand, she helped Eve get in the tub carefully.

“You stay in there and get washed up, while I go get you some fresh clothes.” Nancy said, leaving the room.

Eve started to wash her body and hair since she hasn’t had a nice bath since the day she was kidnapped, she needed to wash up since she was filthy. 

“Here are your dry clothes.” Nancy said, walking into the bathroom with a dress and new bra and underwear.

\---  
After finishing loading the truck with the supplies for Eli, Jake and Brad head back to Falls End to deliver the stuff to Eli. Brad sees Cheeseburger following them in the trees.

“Seems that he was able to lure them away.” Jake said, seeing no one around.

“Yep, let’s head back before they return.” Brad said.

After four hours of driving, they made it back to the Bunker in Falls End. Eli and his people went to go help unload the stuff from the truck.

“Thanks for the help guys, i’ll call you when there’s trouble.” Eli said, carrying the last box in.

“Alright, we’re going to help Jerome with rescuing some prisoners.” Brad said, leaving the bunker.

“Alright.” Eli said, as he headed into the bunker.

As he and Jake made their way to Jerome, Mary is seen outside delivering some water for Earl at the church along with Burke. Brad and Jake enter the building to see them working out plans.

“Jerome, need help?” Brad asked, walking up to Jerome.

“Sure do, I got a radio call saying that the peggies are holding some hostages for baptizing.” Jerome said.

“Right, we’ll head over there.” Brad said, taking the map of the locating with him.

\---  
In the fields of Falls End, Jess and Staci are practicing shooting cans. Staci is surprised that she can knock them cans off with her arrows, like it was nothing.

“Can I ask you something?” Staci asked, turning towards Jess.

“Sure.” she responded.

“When you first saw Jacob and the cook, how did you feel?” he asked.

“I wasn’t scared at first, I wanted to kill them so badly. But what scared me the most was seeing the families get burned alive, children crying, and Jacob evil laugh.” Jess said, shedding a tear of remembering those horrible noises.

“Jess.” Pratt said, looking at her with feelings. She’s still young, but strong.

“But then I met you, thank you.” she said, looking at Pratt.

“What did I do?” he asked.

“Your laugh, every time you laugh I keep thinking that you don’t find this whole thing real. But then I realized that you laugh to bring people happiness. Your smile is gentle and friendly, I was so used to seeing their evil smiles and laughter. But when I see yours, it’s like they erase the evil ones and replace them with your smile. Thank you Pratt.” she said, smiling at him as she shed more tears.

“Yeah… you’re welcome.” he said, as he grabs her hands and pulls her in for a hug.

“I won’t let you see those people again, I swear.” he said, not wanting her to suffer again.


	12. punishment

At the Seed’s Ranch, Eve sat on the bed waiting for Jacob. Today was her to go stay with Jacob for four days, John told her that Jacob will pick her up soon. As she waited for him, she needed to think of a plan to escape. She didn’t have that much time to think, since she only gets to stay with them for four days. So it’s hard to figure out the routines around their area.

“Ready pup?” Jacob said, walking in the room.

She nodded and responded, she needed to stay calm and not let them get suspicion of her. Jacob unlocked her cuffs from her wrist, he then grabs her wrist pulling her up.

“Let’s go.” he said, forcing her to walk. 

When they got into the truck, they were silent the whole way to his veteran center. Nothing from him, he didn’t say anything, he just sat in back with her looking out the window. She had a bad feeling about this, like he is about to tell her something once they arrive. When the truck stopped, she saw that they had arrived. Jacob opened the door and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to follow him. He had an angry look and a death look in his eyes, she needed to stay calm and be careful around him. When they entered his room, Jacob threw Eve on the bed, ripping her dress.

“What are you doing!?” she asked, covering her front part as it got ripped.

“You told your brother about my plans, did you?” he said, placing his hand on her chin.

“I can’t let you kill Eli, I won’t let it happen!” she said, not wanting Eli to be killed.

“I was close to capturing him, but then you ruined it.” Jacob said, tightening his grip on her.

“But that doesn’t matter now, because now he’s in Falls End with the rest of the people. Soon we’ll trap them and capture them, along with your family and friends.” Jacob said, threatening her.

Jacob then forces her arms up above her head, tying them to his bed. They were tight, leaving marks on her wrist alright. He then crashes his lips against hers, she tries to break the kiss, but he holds her in place. The kiss was then broken when she bit his lip, he smirks at her as he wipes the blood off his lip.

“You’re tough, I like that.” he said, laughing at her.

“Fuck you.” she said, glaring at him.

He then gets off her, heading towards his desk to grab something. As she watches him walk over to his desk, she tries to loosen her bounds as much as she could. But no luck, they were tight and secure. As she tries to loosen the ropes, she sees Jacob walking over to her with a strip of cloth. He grabbed her chin, and forced it into her mouth, he tied a knot firm behind her head, making it tight.

“MMMF!” she cried through her gag, trying to get rid of it, but it was too tight around her head.

“Now, let’s begin the punishment.” he said, as he took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground.

\---  
Brad and Jake are at Falls End working on helping with setting traps around the area. Some were hidden bear traps, some are rope traps, and some are alarms.

“Well, that’s the last trap.” Brad said, finishing hiding the traps.

“Let’s head in, we need a break.” Jake said, wiping the sweat off.

“Alright.” 

As they walk in, Jerome walks over to them with a plan for them to get to the Seeds.

“Got a plan for us Jerome?” Brad asked, seeing him walk over.

“Yep, you guys need to go in and dress up as the peggies again, but go into the mess hall. We have a friend that’s undercover there, he tries to get information in the mess hall.” Jerome explained.

“Got it, we’ll head over to Jacob’s side first.” Brad said.

“Careful, he’s a tough one to get around, he knows every man around his area.” Jerome said, warning them.

“Got it.” they said, as they walked out of the bar.

\---  
After four hours of torture, Jacob finally finish playing with Eve’s body. He enjoyed how she screamed through her gag, she was like a deer that got shot with an arrow. He enjoyed watching her trembling body when he released his seed insider, Jacob took one last look of her body. Covered in bruises from his grip, bite marks, and sweat from their hot bodies.

“That was fun, I should tell my brothers about your amazing body. And let them know that this was your first time.” he said, as he coldly laughed at her.

She turns her head away, not wanting to look at him. She felt him get off her, she then heard him put his shirt on and fix his clothes. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

“Sorry for bothering you sir, we got new recruitment.” a male peggie said.

“I’ll be right down, line them up so I can see them.” Jacob order.

“Yes sir.” he replied.

“I’ll be back dear, we’ll continue more later.” he said, as he kisses her on the forehead.

As she watches him leave, she cries through her gag. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, his blue eyes never left hers, he was like a wolf that stalks its prey. Her hands were weak, along with her legs, how he kept pounding into her non stop. He drained every energy inside her, making her weak and tired. She cried more as she layed in his bed naked, bound, and gagged from his punishment, she could already feel her wrists making a mark from the tight rope tied around her wrists to the bed.

As she moves her legs around, she feels his seed dripping out of her slowly, making her clit feel like he’s still inside her. She now knows that this is how they will treat her every time she’s with them, how they will thrust inside her as hard as they can, making her feel every seed inside her. Soon she will have their baby, and she will soon belong to them one by one. She misses Brad, she misses Jake, she misses everyone at home. She prayed that her brother would save her soon, before more of their seeds filled up every part of her body.  
\---  
As Brad and Jake made their way into Jacob’s compound, they saw a man there waiting for them.

“Are you Brad and Jake?” he asked.

“Yes, are you Frank?” Jake asked.

“Yep, Jerome notified me.” he responded.

“Alright, let’s get in, act calm and respect. Jacob is a tough one.” he said, warning them.

“Got it, shit looks like Jacob is talking to some prisoners, stay calm.” he said, seeing Jacob outside.

“Frank, come here a minute.” Jacob called, seeing Frank walk with two guards.

“Something wrong sir?” he asked, staying calm.

“Take these two men inside the building, they need to go to the chair.” Jacob ordered.

“Yes sir.” Frank said, he then waves his hands to Brad and Jake to help him.

They nodded and went to help, as they took the two prisoners inside, Jacob went to go deal with the other prisoners.

“Brad, go and see if you can find her, we’ll be ok.” Frank said, turning towards Brad.

“Alright.” he said, he let go of the prisoner, letting Jake take him while he went to see if Eve was here.


	13. Chapter 13

As Brad looked through the down stairs hallway in every room, he made sure to not look suspicious around the men. He needed to be careful to not get caught or found out by Jacob or his men, they were smart and hard to get away from.

“Shit, she’s not here. Better head upstairs.” Brad said, heading up the stairs.

He was getting ready to check the rooms, when there is one room he can look in. Jacob’s office, it was the only room he can think of. He headed towards his office carefully. When he saw the door, he took a gulp, and a big breath. He was going to enter Jacob’s, he needed to be careful to not leave any evidence that he was in there. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his sister, Eve, on the bed naked.

“Eve!” Brad said, running towards her.

When she saw her brother open the door, she had tears running down her face. She saw Brad running towards her quietly, he removed the cloth from her mouth making her be able to talk.

“Brad, what are you doing here!?” she asked.

“Looking for you, what happened to you?” he asked.

“Jacob he…” she said, what couldn’t get the words out of her mouth.

“It’s ok, I understand. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Brad said, he tried to untie the ropes from Eve’s wrists, but they were too tight. “Dammit, they’re tight, I can’t get them untied.” 

“Leave me, just promise me you’ll come back?” Eve said, worried about Brad getting caught. “I can’t leave you here again.” Brad said, refusing to leave his sister alone. “Just go, i’ll be alright.” Eve said, telling her brother that she’ll be ok. “I promise i’ll be back, wait for me. Give me two days to figure out a plan.” Brad said.

Eve nodded, she watched as her brother left the room. She needed to be strong and wait for her brother to return.  
\----  
Jacob just finished dealing with the prisoners, he headed up to his room where Eve is. When he entered the hallways, he heard one of his men call him.

“Jacob, there’s something I need to tell you.” a hunter said, walking up to him.

“What is it?” he asked.

The man whispered it into Jacob’s ear, not wanting anyone to hear. Jacob had a smile on his face, it turns out that Eve’s brother is here trying to save her.

“Don’t let anyone know about this, bring four men to my office as soon as possible.” Jacob order.

“Yes sir.” the hunter obeyed, he left to go find some men to bring.

\----  
When Brad and Jake left the area, they needed to work out on a plan fast, before something bad happened.

“What’s the plan?” Jake asked.

“We’re going to have to sneak in at night, but we need to figure out their routines.” Brad said, seeing the guards walking around with some dogs.

“True, we don’t know their routine when it comes to night time.” Jake said, seeing how they only know the day time routine.

“Let’s watch them first, then figure out a way to escape.” Brad said, deciding to stay a little longer.

“Right.” 

\---- 

“I want you to answer my question, did someone enter my office?” Jacob asked, looking down at Eve.

“No, I heard footsteps outside the hall, but no one entered.” Eve lied, trying to cover up for her brother.

“I see, very well.” Jacob said, he grabs his knife out cutting the ropes off her wrists. “Come on, let’s head to the bathroom.” Jacob said, as he grabs Eve’s wrists forcing her onto her feet.

He led her down the hallway with her naked, she was curious to know why Jacob was taking her to the bathroom. Was he letting her use the toilet, or treat her wounds, or something else. When they entered the bathroom, Jacob threw Eve into the showers, she hit the wall hard making her fall down.

“Hold still.” he said, as he turns on the shower. 

She jumped as the cold water hit her body. “Get washed up, don’t want my love to smell bad.” Jacob said, leaving her alone to wash up.

When he left, she stood up to change the temperature. She started washing her hair real quick, not wanting him to make her stop as she rinses her hair. She then quickly scrubbed her body, trying to wash out his cum that slid down her legs. As she was about to finish, she saw Jacob enter the show shirtless.

“What are you doing?” she asked, scared to watch.

“I thought I would help you wash up.” Jacob said, giving her a smirk.

“You don’t need to, I can do it myself.” she said, trying to push him away from her.

“Don’t be like that, I know you want it.” Jacob said, pulling her in closer to him.

“Stop please.” she pleaded, but he didn’t listen.

“You will submit to me and my brothers, you will accept us as your family.” Jacob said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

“No!” she yelled, she then felt Jacob like her ears, sending chills down her back.

Jacob quickly grabbed her wrists, tying them behind her with a zip tie he hand in his pockets. She was then pushed against the walls, trapping her with Jacob’s body touching hers.

“Please stop.”

“Why? Don’t like it, too bad. You’ll have to get used to it over the years with us, forever.” Jacob said, as he starts kissing her neck.

Eve held her tears back as she felt Jacob kissing down her neck, she needed to be strong, strong to escape. She mustn’t let him find out about her brother's plan for her escape, she needs to make sure that Jacob doesn’t find out that her brother is wearing a disguise. Suddenly she felt Jacob lifting her up, her back against the walls to hold her. Jacob was enjoying her body, how her neck was smooth like a peach. He takes her hair out of a bun, letting it fall to her elbows. She was a beauty, it was like he was looking at a trophy he caught.

“You will accept us, and you will bear our child.” Jacob said, as he opened his mouth and placed them on her breasts. He sucks on her nipples and licks them, sending the feeling of her wanting more. He then unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and thrusting it inside Eve’s body.

“Don’t fight, let me fill you up.” Jacob said, as he thrusted inside her deeper and harder.

“No!” she cried out, feeling the pain of his thrust each time he goes deeper. She wanted him to stop, she wanted him dead, she wanted a family but not with them.

“Here it comes.” Jacob said, as he released his cum inside her. He made sure none of it drips out of her, he made sure that his seed was inside her permanently.

“No one wil save you, no one. Only me and my siblings will love you, protect you, care for you, and we will be a family.” Jacob said, as he planted a kiss on her lips.

\----  
Outside of Jacob’s Compound, Brad and Jake worked on figuring out an escape plan for Eve and them. They made sure no one saw them or caught them, they would check around the area to make sure no one followed them.

“Here’s the plan, I go in to get Eve. You stay out here to check for guards, I need someone to keep a lookout for me.” Brad said, as he explained.

“No problem, just be careful.” Jake said, agree with the plan.

“Right.”


	14. failed rescue

Two days have passed, and Eve needs to make sure that her brother’s plan. Eve sat on Jacob's bed, when she woke up this morning, she was surprised that Jacob dressed her. But what he put her in was black flora, lingerie wire free panty and bra, Eve covered her body with his blanket. She questioned why and how he got her into this outfit, maybe John ordered a pair, or maybe someone made it. She didn’t want to know anyway, she needed to focus on escaping.

“I need to stay calm and quiet, I can’t let Jacob know.” Eve said, keeping her guard up.

Suddenly she heard the door open, Jacob entered in with a folder in his hand.

“Do you like your outfit?” Jacob said, giving her a smile.

“Why did you dress me up in this?” Eve asked, covering her body.

“Thought it would look cute on you, don’t want anybody seeing your naked body. Only me and my brothers are allowed to.” Jacob said, he walks over to Eve, placing a kiss on her lips.

“I’d rather wear clothes instead of a bra and panty.” Eve said, pushing him away.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be wearing clothes soon anyway, tomorrow you’re going to Joseph’s compound.” Jacob said, walking to his desk.

Eve completely forgot that she’s going to Joseph’s compound, escaping Joseph’s compound was going to be hard too. His place was crawling with guards and dogs everywhere, it was going to be hard for her brother entering and exiting.

“Don’t worry, no one’s taking you from us.” Jacob said, grabbing his knife.

“And if they do?” Eve asked, worried about what she was about to hear.

“They’ll be killed and torture.” Jacob said, placing the knife blade on her neck.

\----  
Outside of Jacob’s compound, Brad and Jake are getting ready to escape with Eve.

“Alright, you stay and keep a lookout, and I’ll go in to get her.” Brad said, reviewing the plan.

“Right, I'll make sure to keep an eye out, careful.” Jake said.

“Don’t worry, I always am.” Brad said, putting on the costume.

After waiting for night to come, Brad and Jake got into action.

“I’m going in, look out for me.” Brad said, getting his stuff on.

“Right.” Jake said, as he watched as Brad walked in quietly and normal.

Brad acted like a peggie, doing his business, guarding, and taking orders. As he was about to walk in, he heard a peggie call him.

“Hey you, can you do me a favor?” a male peggie asked, Brad turned around to see that man.

“sure , what is it?” he asked.

“Take this to Jacob’s office, it’s a list of trials.” the peggie said, handing him the list.

“No problem.” Brad said, he calmly took the list and headed inside.

Brad walked up the stairs, staying calm and normal. He saw some peggies walking by with some prisoners in their hands, he heard some of them telling the prisoner that they either passed the first or second trial. As Brad walked down the hallway, he heard a peggie asking for Jacob.

“Where’s Jacob?” a peggie asked.

“He’s out hunting, said he’ll be back.” the other peggie replied.

“But doesn’t he go hunting during the evening?” the peggie asked.

“Yeah, but he needed to get some meat for the bunker. We’ll need food for when the collapse comes.” the peggie replied, telling him that they’ll need supplies for food.

“You got a point, we’ll need as much food for the collapse.” 

When Brad heard this, he was relieved to know where Jacob went, now he can escape peacefully. When he saw Jacob’s door, he calmly opened the door.

“Eve.” Brad said, seeing Eve laying on the bed.

“Brad!” Eve said, seeing his face.

Four hours before Brad entered the room.

Eve layed in bed facing the wall, she wanted to sleep after Jacob’s non stop thrusting inside her.

“Tired huh, don’t worry, you’ll be tired more.” Jacob said, placing his hand on her head as he strokes it.

“What do you mean?” she asked, sitting up to face him.

“You’ll see, i’m going out to handle the prisoners for a bit, but i’ll be gone. I need to hunt for food for the bunkers, be good now.” Jacob said, kissing her head.

Eve watched as Jacob left the room, she waited until everything was quiet. After waiting for 15 minutes, Eve went to work on trying to unlock her chains from her ankle. She quietly looked through his desk, looking for the keys, she checked the drawers, then the cabinets. She couldn’t find them, he must be carrying them.

After waiting for three hours, Eve heard the door open.

“Eve.” 

It was her brother, she was happy to see him.

“Brad!” Eve said, opening her arms to hug him.

“I’m getting you out of here.” Brad said, taking her hands.

“I can’t leave, my ankle.” Eve said, showing her chains.

“It’s ok, I know how to pick lock this.” Brad said, grabbing the tools out of his pocket. After 5 minutes of pick locking, the chain unlocked.

“Alright let’s go.” Brad said,.

Eve nodded, she wrapped herself in Jacob’s blanket, since she doesn’t have any clothes, except her bra and panty. They quietly snuck out of the room, then down the stairs.

“Jake, you there?” Brad radioed him.

“Yeah, you’re clear, some of the peggies are busy with the prisoners.” Jake replied, keeping his eyes out.

Brad grabbed Eve’s hand, leading her to the open hole in the fence.

“You go first.” Brad said, letting his sister go first.

She bent down to crawl through the hole, when she got through, Brad was next. When he got through, he led her into the woods, where he saw Jake jump down off the tree branch.

“Alright, let’s go.” Jake said, leaving the compound.

They ran into the woods, away from the compound. After 25 minutes of running, they were stopped by an arrow that shot into the ground.

“Shit, they’re here, run!” Brad said, grabbing Eve’s hand.

They ran faster trying to get away from them, when Brad looked back real quick, he saw them catching up. When he turned around, he saw a hunting throw a punch at him.

“No more running.” the hunter said, watching Brad fall to the ground.

“Brad, we’re surrounded, we’ll have to fight our way out.” Jake said, seeing some peggies surrounding them.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Brad said, getting up. Brad hid Eve behind the tree, he turned to charge at the man who punched him.

Eve watched as Brad and Jake fought Jacob’s men, they didn’t stop. They were trained well, all Eve could do was to watch her brother and Jake fight the men. As Eve watched in fear, she failed to notice a shadow looming behind her and before she could notice, a wet rag was forced over her mouth from behind. "MMMPHPM!?" She tried to fight the person off, but they were too strong.

“I told you, no one is taking you away.” a male voice called out into her ear, it was Jacob. Eve let out a long groan through the cloth, this bliss rag was making her fall asleep.

"Nnrnrrmmmphpm!" she moaned out weakly as her eyes became more and more heavy which before long her body became sluggish and finally fell asleep. 

“When you’re done, get them into the cages. I’m heading back.” Jacob said, carrying Eve’s body in a bridal style.

“Noooooo! EVE!” Brad said, when he saw Jacob carrying her back to his compound. Suddenly everything went black, he was hit in the head by a rifle.

After 4 hours, Brad and Jake awoke by the feeling of water hitting their face.

“Wha!?” Brad said, jolting up.

“Hello there deputy.” Brad turned to see Joseph, he stood there calmly and evil.

“Joseph!” Brad said, letting out a growl.

“I came to see my brother, when suddenly I was informed about you stealing my soulmate.” Joseph said, kneeling down.

“Eve… where’s Eve!?” Brad asked, remembering what happened.

“Don’t worry, she’s with Jacob… for now.” Joseph said, letting out an annoyed sigh. “We will not let you take her, she belongs here with her family.” Joseph said, grabbing Brad’s neck.

“She’ll never be your family, she doesn’t deserve you!” Jake said, yelling at Joseph.

“She will abandon you, just like you abandon Faith.” Joseph said, telling Jake how he abandoned Faith.

“Because I don’t need her, Eve needs me and I will stay with her.” Jake said.

“We will see.” Joseph said, he turned to see John walking in.

“I heard that Eve's brother and “boyfriend” came to save her, but they failed.” John said, laughing at the two failed Deputies.

“Shut the fuck up John!” Jake said, letting out an angry face.

“Language.” John said, giving Jake an evil smirk.

“I’ll kill you, i’ll kill all of you!” Jake said, wanting to snap John’s neck.

“I don’t think so, you’ll never kill us.” John said, knowing that they’ll fail again.

“Eve!” Brad said, seeing Jacob carrying Eve in his arms.

“Here John, since Joseph said that she’ll be staying at your ranch for good.” Jacob said, handing Eve to John.

“Thank you brother, have fun with the trials.” John said, cradling Eve in his arms.

“Oh I will.” Jacob said, taking out his music box.

John then leaves with Eve, taking her to his vehicle.

“Make sure that they don’t see her again.” Joseph said, placing his hand on Jacob’s shoulder as he leaves.

“Don’t worry, I'll make sure they get the message.” Jacob said, smiling at Joseph.

Jacob turned to face the two males in the cage, he turns the handle and opens the music box.


	15. John and Joseph love for her

The next day, Brad and Jake woke up in the woods.

“Oh man, Jacob really made us do more trials.” Brad said, sitting up from laying on the ground.

“No shit, oh my head hurts.” Jake responded, rubbing his head.

“Jacob must have been waiting for us to save Eve, he waited until we were close to escape.” Brad said, starting to stand up.

“Yeah, he is a trained soldier. They know everything.” Jake responded, brushing off the dirt.

“We need to head back, our body needs to rest up from the trials.” Brad said, feeling the sore and tiredness of his body.

“Good point.” Jake agreed.

\----  
Back at the Seeds Ranch, Eve layed in bed in John’s room. She’s starting to wake up from the bliss rag, Eve opens her eyes.

“Morning, how was your sleep?” a male voice asked. Eve opened her eyes more, seeing John sitting in the room.

“John?” she said, sitting up.

“Your brother and “boyfriend” tried to save you, but my brother stopped them in time.” John said, reminding her what happened.

“Where are they?” she asked, worrying about them.

“My brother is making them go through a trial, but don’t worry, they’ll live.” John said, getting up from his seat. “That was stupid of your brother, and you were stupid to follow him. In the end the three of you were caught.” John said, placing his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

“I’m sorry.” she said, knowing that she’s already in trouble.

“Don’t worry, you are forgiven, well for now.” John said.

“You are not allowed to leave her without us around, Faith will be here to spend time with you, understand.” John said.

“Yes.” Eve said, sadly she is now trapped here with them.

“Good, Faith will be here soon, behave.” John said, as he left the room.

Eve watched as John left the room, she let out a cry. She blamed herself for her brother and Jake’s capture, she shouldn’t have gone with them.  
\---  
Back at Falls End, Brad and Jake rested in the bar, tired and sore.

“Are you guys going to be ok?” Pratt asked, seeing their tired body.

“Yeah, once we rest up.” Brad said, sitting in the chair with his head on the table.

“You sure, maybe you guys should rest more.” Earl said.

“Yeah, we’ll be ok. Just let us rest.” Jake said.

“Ok, if you say so.” Earl said, knowing that they actually do want to rest more.

“Let’s head to your room Brad, you need some rest and sleep.” Joey said, taking his arms.

“Bed, yes please.” Brad said, agreeing with his love.

“Come on Jake, you can sleep upstairs in my room.” Mary said, taking his hands and leading him upstairs.

“Sure, as long as it’s a bed.” Jake said.

When Jake entered Mary’s room, Mary sat him on the bed. Just as she was about to leave him, he didn’t let go of Mary’s hand, instead he pulled into him. Jake passed out on Mary, she tried to move him, but he was heavy.

“I guess i’ll have to wait until he wakes up.” Mary said, already giving up.

Back at Brad’s house, Joey helped him undress and get into bed. She lay next to him, knowing him that he would not let her leave him. Brad turned to lay his head on Joey’s chest, wanting to feel her. She stroked his head, making him fall asleep, she then kissed him on the head.

“Get some sleep, you’ll need it.” Joey whispered to him.

\----  
The next day, Faith was visiting Eve at John’s Ranch. Faith was busy brushing Eve’s hair, getting the tangles out. She made sure not to mess it up or yank it too hard, she carefully worked her hair out of the knots.

“Almost done, just a couple more.” Faith said, as she worked her fingers.

Eve actually enjoyed having Faith brush her hair, it reminded her of her mom, how she would always brush her hair at night. Eve started to miss her mom, her soft hands, her smile, her voice, and even her hugs.

“There done.” Faith said, finishing brushing her hair and getting the knots out.

“Thank you.” Eve said.

“You’re welcome, now let’s get you all clean up.” Faith said, leading her to the bathroom. “Now, why don’t you take a shower, while I go get you some clothes.” 

Eve nodded, she took off her clothes, handing them to Faith. Faith left with her clothes to go fetch her new ones, Eve hoped in the shower to wash up. She made sure to wash her hair really good, not wanting to miss every dirt in there that may be in there. She used her fingers to comb her hair out, making sure not to ruin her hair that Faith brushed and worked on. After finishing her hair, she moved on to her body. Scrubbing the dirt and Jacob’s seed off her leg and thigh, she can still feel him inside her. Like a ghost that never leaves you, she can feel his hands on her body still, his mouth, his nose, and his cock.

“Here you are, fresh clothes.” Faith said, setting the new clothes on the counter.

“Thank you.” Eve said, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned off the water, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was set next to the shower. She wrapped her body in the soft towel, while she dried her hair with the other towel. As she finished drying her hair, she whipped her body with the towel, drying her body. She grabbed her bra and panty that Faith brought her, she was surprised that Faith got the right size for her. She then grabbed the dress and put it on, the dress reached to her knees. It was a purple strapless dress, with a string attached to the sides that you can tie them behind her back into a bow. She stepped out of the bathroom, to see Faith waiting for her.

“You’re so pretty, here let me brush your hair.” Faith said, grabbing her hands. She then started brushing her hair nice and neatly, she started braiding her hair into a waterfall braid. Her beautiful lay hair was perfect for the hairstyle, her light brown hair was beautiful. Faith was happy that Eve didn’t have any bangs, she had layers to the side of her face, they reached to her chin.

“She looks beautiful Faith, well done.” Joseph said, entering the room.

“Thank you father, I wanted to make her look like a princess.” Faith said, smiling at Joseph. “If you’ll excuse me, I'm going to go grab something for her in my bunker.” Faith said, leaving the room.

“You’re beautiful, every part of you.” Joseph said, placing his hands on the side of Eve’s arms.

“Thank you.” Eve said, not looking at him.

“You know that you won’t escape, your soulmates will not let you leave.” Joseph said, bending down to kiss her head.

Eve didn’t say a thing, she didn’t want to make Joseph angry anymore. She already made her soulmates angry, she didn’t want to make them angry anymore.

“Leave us, and we’ll lock you in the bunker.” Joseph said, threatening her.

“Yes sir.” Eve said, obeying him.

“Good, now let us go downstairs, John is waiting for us.” Joseph said, holding out his hand.

She took his hand, letting him lead her downstairs. John was downstairs sitting on the couch, he was drinking some water, but the drink could be some whine or alcohol drink he’s drinking.

“Ah, look at you, you’re beautiful!” John said, seeing her walk down the stairs.

“Faith did a wonderful job on her.” Joseph said, leading her to the couch.

“Yes she did.” John said, letting Eve sit next to him.

“Do you feel better after taking a shower?” John asked.

“Yes, thank you for letting me use your shower.” Eve said.

“You’re welcome dear.” John said, as he placed his hand on her legs.

“Don’t worry dear, your brother and Jake are probably doing fine.” Joseph said, knowing she’s probably thinking about her brother.

“Yes, that troublemaker.” John said, already annoyed.

“I guess so.” Eve said, worrying about her brother.

“But don’t worry dear, our brother will make sure that Brad and Jake won’t interfere with us again.” John said, rubbing his thumb on her thigh.

Suddenly, Joseph pulled her into a hug, she tried to push him away but he was strong.

“Let go.” she said, trying to push him away from her.

“You will not leave us, you are our soulmate. Forever.” Joseph said, right into her ears.

Eve was able to push him away, but John placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. She was trapped with two men, she felt John put his hand on her eyes, covering them.

“Jacob told us that you had your first time with him, so that was your first time having sex then. But don’t worry, we’ll have your body get used to it. We’ll fill your body with our seeds, and soon our children will be born.” Joseph said, leaning in closer. He then bit on her neck, leaving a mark on her neck. John then started to massage her breasts, she let out a moan. She tried to hide it, but the feeling was strong, she wanted them to stop.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll protect you, your new family.” Joseph said, as he kisses her on the lips. His tongue in her mouth, exploring inside her mouth, he enjoyed her mouth. She was perfect for them.

“John, why don’t we take her upstairs, we should enjoy her.” Joseph said, wanting some privacy.

“Of course brother.” John said, as he picked Eve up and carried her upstairs. He kicks the door open, placing her on his bed.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll enjoy this part.” Joseph said, as he took his shirt off and unzipped his pants.

Eve tried to crawl away from him, but Joseph grabbed her ankle, stopping her.

“Please don’t.” Eve beg, not wanting anymore. 

“Don’t worry, this will end soon.” Joseph said, as he climbed into bed.

He worked real quick at removing her dress, she tried to close her legs, but Joseph stopped them by moving himself between her legs. He looked at her beautiful naked body, her soul marks showing on her body, they were perfect.

“Please, don’t do this.” Eve begged, trying to move away from him. But John stopped her as he sat behind her.

“Don’t worry love, we’ll be''gentle’’.'' John said, kissing her head.

Joseph plants kisses on her neck, collar bone and breasts. His tongue flicked against your hardened nipple before he sealed his lips around it, sucking lightly. She let out a gasp, as his tongue swirled her nipple in circles. John held her both of her wrists behind her back with one of his hands, while the other hand held her chin to face him as he kissed her and explored her mouth. Joseph’s right hand slid down her body and sunk between her thighs, rubbing his index finger against her clit gently. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers on her clit, Eve closed her eyes tight trying to ignore all sensations. A gasp escaped her throat abruptly as he slipped his finger inside her entrance, pushing in as deep as he could go.

“I can tell you want it, your body wants it so badly. Just like with Jacob’s body.” Joseph said, seeing her face.

“No!” Eve said, shaking her head.

“Don’t lie dear, we can tell that you want it.” John said, as he started massaging her breast with his free hand. His grip tightened around her wrists.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll cherish you forever.” Joseph said, as he kept his fingers at the same speed. “John, let’s switch. We’ll make it easier for her to have both of us inside her.” Joseph said.

John nodded, he picked up Eve in a bridal style, while Joseph leaned his back against the bed headboard. John then placed Eve on Joseph's lap, she can feel his cock already hitting her clit.

“It’s ok dear, you’ll get used to it.” Joseph said, as he pushed her down on his cock. She then let out a gasp, his cock entered her insides, Joseph pulled her in for a kiss on the mouth.

“See dear, doesn’t it feel great to have him inside you?” John asked.

Without warning, John thrusted inside her her entrance. She was shocked, both of them inside her, she has John and Joseph’s cock inside her. John knocked her legs open as he worked himself carefully into her, rocking back and forth. Inch after inch filled her. She felt John hands on her breast, playing with her nipples. Joseph was busy kissing her neck and licking inside her ears, she wanted them to stop.

“This will all be over soon, once we fill you up with our seeds.” Joseph said, feeling her tears.

John and Joseph groaned as their cock finally reached the hilt inside her. 

"We’re not going to stop fucking you until we’ve filled you.” Joseph said, as he continued thrusting inside her.

“Stop please.” she begged.

“Not yet dear.” John said, cooing her.

John drew back and then thrust forward, hips slapping against her ass. There was a wet noise as he began to fuck her that she couldn't ignore. A groan escaped her, and Eve squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths. She then felt their movement go faster, as they kept going a couple of more thrusts, keeping their thrusts hard and rough. After the final thrust, they released their seed inside her, she let out a moan at the feeling of their seed inside her. Finally they pulled out, and she started to drip, slick and seed beginning to run down her thighs. Rough hands cupped her, fingers rubbing at her clit as John and Joseph pushed the mess back into her.

“Can’t waste it, we need all of this inside you. We need to make sure that the baby is ready and born.” Joseph said, as he stroked her head. Eve rested her head on Joseph’s shoulder, they were going to turn that aggression on her, every day, until someone confirmed that she was carrying their child, and the thought terrified her.

“Rest dear, you’ll need more energy for more of this.” John said, as he told her about more that is coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Eve layed in bed with them, tired and sore from all their thrusting inside her. Eve didn't have energy to get up, they drained every energy inside her. She felt John stroke her head, while Joseph made sure that she was resting. Eve rested her head on Joseph’s chest, his chest was warm and smooth, like a pillow that came out of the dryer.

“Rest Eve, you need the rest.” Joseph said, cooing her to sleep.

As Eve rested, John heard the radio calling.

“You there John?” it was Jacob’s voice.

“What’s wrong Jacob?” John asked, answering the radio.

“Taught Brad and Jake a lesson, but I know they won’t give up on saving Eve. don’t let your guard down.” Jacob said, warning John.

“Got it, thank you Jacob.” John said, understanding the news.

“We’ll have to keep her close to us, don’t want her brother saving her.” Joseph said.

“Very well, we’ll have to take her around when we have work to do.’’ John said, agreeing with the plan.

\---  
The next day, Brad and Jake felt better after resting up, they needed a good rest.

“How are you guys feeling?” Pratt asked, sitting in the bar after training with Jess.

“Better, how about you Jake?” Brad asked.

“Better, thanks Mary for letting me sleep in your room.” Jake said.

“Yeah, no problem.” Mary said, cleaning her bar.

“We should head out, let’s see if Jerome needs any help.” Brad said, walking out of the bar.

“Actually, Jerome and I have been talking about something we want to tell you and your parents.” Jake said.

“Ok.” Brad said, as they head up to the church.

“There you are, Brad I need to tell you and your family something.” Jerome said, leading him, Joey and Jake inside.

“What is it that you wanted to tell us?” Pratt asked.

“I think it’s best if you, Joey, Nick’s family, and the Moore’s stay with Dutch. It’s safe there, no one is there to attack on the island.” Jerome said.

“What?” Pratt said, hearing about this.

“You do have a point, we can’t let them get hurt.” Brad said, seeing the point to this.

“But I need to stay to protect you and help everyone.” Joey said.

“You’re pregnant, I don’t want our child to get hurt.” Brad said, placing his hands on her baby stomach.

“It’s ok dear, we’ll be fine, i’ll protect Joey and the baby.” Carrie said, placing her hands on Joey’s shoulder.

“Thanks mom.” Brad said.

“Ok, but promise me that you'll return.” Joey said.

“I will, I promise.” Brad said, kissing her.

“Alright, let’s get Nick’s family ready. Dutch said he has everything ready for us.” Jake said.

Everyone nodded, they went to go pack their stuff.  
\---

“Don’t worry Eve, we’ll be great friends.” Faith said.

Eve sat on John’s bed, watching Faith sew some kind of dress or a blanket that she was making. Eve was going to be trap with them forever, soon she’ll be pregnant with their child. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be free from this.

“Would you like to help me?” Faith asked.

“Sure, with what?” Eve asked, seeing that she’s only sewing so there’s nothing bad that’s going to happen.

“Why don’t you sew that blanket in the bag that I brought, I'm making a blanket for a family. They’re having a baby.” Faith said, showing her the bag that she brought.

“Ok.” Eve said, grabbing the blanket out of the bag.

She starts sewing the blanket up, making sure that the blankets were perfect for the baby. As she sewed, John walks in the room, tired from dealing with the people in the bunkers.

“How are you two doing?” John asked, closing the door.

“Good, she’s helping me sew.” Faith said, finishing sewing a dress.

“That’s good, thank you Faith for spending time with her.” John said, sitting next to Eve.

“Of course John, I love spending time with people.” Faith said, smiling at him. “I should be going now, I need to go check on that lady who is pregnant. Don’t worry Eve, I can finish it up since you got it half way done.” Faith said, packing her stuck to take.

“Ok, if you need any help with something else, let me know.” Eve said, not minding to help her out.

“Ok, bye.” Faith said, as she waved goodbye and out the door.

“She must be going to that woman who’s having a baby, makes you want to think about our children huh?” John said, wrapping his arms around Eve’s waist.

Eve froze when he said children, she was worried about what her kids will look like when they are born. She was worried how they will turn out, will they be like the brothers, will they get along? She starts thinking about how they will be when they run older.

“Don’t worry dear, my brothers and I will be great fathers.” John said, as he can tell Eve is starting to get worried.

“He’s right Eve, we will be wonderful fathers.” Joseph said, entering the bedroom.

Eve starts to worry more, how will her friends and family feel once they see her pregnant with Seeds baby.

“No need to worry, we’ll tell your family about your pregnancy.” Joseph said, placing his hands on her face.

“Don’t, I don’t want my family to know.” Eve said, not wanting her family to start hating her.

“Why don’t you want your family to know?” Jacob asked, entering the bedroom too.

“Well, i’m not pregnant yet. Why don’t we wait.” Eve said.

“Very well, we will wait until you’re pregnant with the three of us.” Joseph said, accepting her request.

Eve felt better, but she knows that she doesn’t want to get pregnant with them. She needs to find a way to escape from them, before she gets pregnant soon.   
\---  
At Dutch’s Island, Dutch helped Brad and his friends unload their stuff into his bunker. Nick carried his wife's stuff into his bunker, while Brad helped Joey get her stuff in.

“Thanks Dutch for helping us.” Brad said, setting Joey’s stuff on her bed.

“No problem, I can’t let your friends and family get taken by them.” Dutch said, placing the Moore’s stuff down.

“I’ll bring you some food and water supplies for everyone to have, you’ll need enough food and water for everyone.” Brad said.

“Thanks, i’ll go out and help your dad get some other food to hunt.” Dutch said, knowing that Drew might need help getting food.

“Thanks Dutch, I'll help you out when you need it.” Drew said, shaking his hands.

“Jake, we should be getting going, we need to go back to Falls End.” Brad said, needing to return.

“Right.” Jake said, heading out the bunker.

“Be safe.” Joey said, kissing Brad on the lips.

“I will. Look after her, Kim, mom.” Brad said.

“We will.” Kim and Carrie said, nodding their heads.


	17. Chapter 17

Brad and Jake returned to Falls End, they needed a new plan to get to Eve without getting caught by the Seeds.

“This one is going to be hard.” Jake said, can’t think of any ideas.

“Wait, why don’t we try sneaking in on John’s side. They might not know that we’re in disguise.” Brad said, since they mostly went to Jacob’s side.

“True, alright, we’ll start on John’s side.” Jake said, they went to go grab the clothes that they carried.

As they got dressed, they headed to John’s side. They decided to head to his Ranch, see if Eve was there and to see if the Seeds were there. They needed to be careful if Jacob’s around, since he knows that they’ll sneak in again to save Eve.

“Let’s head to the river first, we can check if any of the Seed brothers are there.” Brad said, driving the truck around.

“Got it.” Jake said, agreeing with the plan.

\----  
Back at the Seeds Ranch, John stayed home with Eve, while Joseph told him that he’ll do his baptizing for him. In his bedroom, John forcibly took Eve’s clothes off her, leaving her naked on his bed.

“Please don’t do this John.” Eve said, begging him not to do this to her.

“Don’t worry dear, it will all end once I fill you up with my seed.” John said, taking his shirt off.

John grabbed her arm, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips. His mouth exploring inside her mouth, his tongue inside her mouth. He then started kissing her neck, down to her breast. He starts massaging her breast in his hands, Eve moaned at the feeling of his hands massaging her breasts. He then cupped them, Eve gasped when John started sucking on her nipples, his tongue swirling them in circles, while his other hand moved the other nipple with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful.” John said, as he then pushed her down on the bed. 

He’d had her flipped over so she was on her stomach and he was on his knees between her spread legs, One hand had snaked its way around her waist, lifting her hips up and anchoring her against him while the other was busy getting her nice and ready for him. She then felt two fingers entering inside her, while John pressed a placating kiss to the nape of her neck, nipping at the skin in a way that sent shivers down Eve’s spine.

“Don’t please.” Eve begged, trying to get John to stop.

“Don’t worry dear, it will all be over soon once I fill you up with my cum. Soon our children will be born.” John said, sending the fear into Eve’s ear.

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as his fingers scissored her, suddenly she felt John’s fingers pulling out of her. She turned her head to see John holding his cock on her entrance, She felt the tip of his throbbing cock brush against her entrance just once before he thrust himself all the way inside her with a pleasured grunt. John kept still, holding her body in place for him. Eve felt tears running down her face, she didn’t want this, she never asked for this. As she lay in bed trapped, she could feel John thrusting inside her harder and rougher, it was like he was trying to push his cock in more.

“You can feel it huh, your body wants it more. Don’t lie, I can see that look on your face.” John said, as he continued thrusting inside her.

He didn’t release his cum, he wanted to wait until he couldn’t hold on any more. He wanted his cum to spread inside her, like a pool that is being filled with water. 

“Why don’t we fix this pose, I want to see your beautiful face.” John said, as he then pulls out of her and turns her around. Making her lay on her back.

John then thrusted back inside her, making her let out a gasp. John leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, she moaned at the feeling of him thrusting more inside her. She wanted to scream for help, she wanted to run, she wanted to be with her family. But she couldn’t, her soulmates will do anything to keep her with them forever. All Eve could do was let John fill her up with his cum, his seed, his love. Eve started to think of her brother, her friends, her family, Jake, and Boomer. She wanted to be with them, laughing and going on adventures. John then moved his mouth down to her breast, sucking on her nipples again. Eve then closed her eyes trying to block out the feelings and pain, hoping that it will end soon.  
\---

“She’s not here, let’s head up to John’s Ranch. She may be there.” Jake said, sitting in the truck while Brad drove around.

“Alright, we checked every river, so let’s head to John’s Ranch.” Brad said, driving to his ranch.

“We need to be prepared for whoever we see at the Ranch.” Jake said.

“I know, we need to make sure that we don’t bump into Jacob again.” Brad said, putting a hidden gun in his boots.

As they headed to John’s Ranch, they were stopped by a deer that ran across the road. They stopped the truck, getting out to see how bad the deer hit the truck.

“You ok?” a male voice asked.

“Yeah, is this your deer?” Brad asked, acting normal, as he saw two peggies walk out of the woods.

“Yes, sorry about that.” the peggie said, walking over to his dead deer.

“Need any help taking you somewhere?” Jake asked.

“No, we’re just delivering this deer to someone.” the peggie said, picking up the dead deer.

“Ok, we’ll if you need help let us know.” Brad said, heading back to the truck.

“Will do.” the peggie said, waving them off.

They then headed back onto the road, heading back to John’s ranch. After several hours of driving, they decided to hide the truck, not wanting anyone to be suspicious of a truck driving up the road.

“Get ready, we’re going in.” Brad said, parking the truck.

\----  
After seven hours of having John thrust inside Eve, they finally stop. Eve lay on the bed tired from John non stop thrusting, she didn’t have energy to stay awake, John drained every energy out of her. Eve wondered how John had so much energy in him, he didn’t stop one bit.

“That was amazing Eve, you are perfect.” John said, stroking her head as she lay her head on John’s chest. “Hope you have enough energy for my brother tomorrow, Joseph will be staying with you.” John said.

Eve listened to him talk, she was shaken and scared for her future, with them and their children. She wasn’t ready to see her future with them, with their kids. She wanted a happy family, a loving family, not a cult crazy family.

“I wonder what our children would look like when they’re born.” John said, as he kisses her forehead.

\----  
When Brad and Jake arrived at the ranch, they made sure not to make themselves get noticed. They needed to make sure to act like them and go along with whatever the Seeds order them, some peggies may know about them, but they haven’t heard or seen anyone talking about them yet.

“We need to be careful around here, we don’t want to get ourselves in trouble.” Brad said, walking in calmly and normal.

“Right, we need to be careful of Jacob, he might be around her too.” Jake said, keeping an eye out.

As they walked around acting like they’re guarding, they saw a vehicle drive up the road. They acted like they were still on guard, but they needed to make sure that no one suspected them. When the truck came to a full stop, Joseph stepped out of the truck. He had a suite on, this was their first time seeing Joseph with a shirt on, the last time they saw him, he was shirtless.

“We need to be careful, let’s not make any mistake.” Brad said, whispering to Jake.

“Got it.” Jake said.

They watched as Joseph walked up to the Ranch and headed inside, they needed to find a way to get inside where Eve was. They then decided to look around the area to see if there is a way to escape from here, they needed to work fast tho, John’s land is full of peggies.

“You check the right, I'll go to the left.” Brad said.

“Right, if they asked, we’ll tell them that we’re just checking to make sure that no one is hiding.” Jake said, telling him what they will do about the peggies asking.

“Right.” Brad said, as he walked in his direction.


	18. fail escape again

The next day, Joseph stayed at John’s Ranch to look after Eve. Eve sat on the couch with Joseph, while Joseph had his arms wrapped around her waist. He didn’t let her leave him at all, she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere outside, not without him. Eve can feel Joseph smelling her hair, her body, her scent. Not wanting to forget everything about her, she was the perfect soulmate for him and brothers. She was still tired and sore from John’s thrust, she didn’t know if she'd have enough energy to stay awake.

“What are you thinking, my love?” Joseph asked, as he can feel her acting strange.

“Nothing, just tired that’s all.” Eve said.

“I hope you’re not thinking about your brother.” Joseph said, tightening his grip on her.

“No, I wasn't.” Eve said, turning her head to face Joseph.

“Good, why don’t we go into the bedroom and rest.” Joseph said, kissing her forehead.

He then gets up and carries her up the stairs, Eve knew what he was planning on doing. When they entered the bedroom, Joseph placed her on the bed gently. Eve watched as Joseph took his shirt off and pants off, she tried to get out of bed, but Joseph stopped her. He then worked on taking her dress off, throwing her clothes on the floor.

“Don’t worry dear, once you accept us, we’ll be a family.” Joseph said, as he pushes her down on the bed. “Submit to us, and we won’t hurt your family and friends.” 

Joseph then lifts her legs up and over his shoulder, and in just ten seconds, he thrusted inside her deep. She let out a moan as he thrusted inside her, Joseph paid no mind as he rammed into her over and over until she felt like passing out. Eve closed her eyes, trying to not look him in the eyes. Her shoot wide open when Joseph started sucking on her nipples, she tried to hold back her moan, but Joseph forced her to let it out. He wanted to hear her enjoy it, he wanted her to feel his love, he wanted her to know how much they love her. Eve tried to move him off her, but he quickly grabs her wrist, pinning them above her head.

“You will not reject me, you will submit.” Joseph said, as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

Eve can feel his cock going inside her more, deeper, he wanted to fill her up every part of the inside. He’s going to make sure that she is full of his seed inside her body, he will make sure that his brother’s seeds are inside her for her to get pregnant.

“Stop, please.” Eve said, as she felt Joseph put more pressure on her body.

“No.” Joseph said, as he thrust inside her more.

\----  
Outside of the Ranch, Brad and Jake have just finished making their escape plan.

“Alright, you will have a hidden car driving up. I will run out with Eve, make sure you’re there on time.” Brad said, showing him the plan.

“Got it, I'll be waiting.” Jake said.

“We’ll escape tonight, get the truck ready.” Brad said, as he destroyed the paper that had the plan on it.

“Alright, see you later.” Jake said, as he left to go get the truck.

Eight hours later

Brad waited until the Seeds finished eating dinner with Eve, he needed to get in without them around. As he waited outside, he saw Eve head upstairs with Faith through the window. He headed to the bedroom window, he watched Eve enter the bathroom alone. To get her attention he threw a pebble at the window, she turned to see Brad waving at her. She quietly opened the window to the bathroom, letting Brad slip in undetected.

“What are you doing here?” Eve asked, whispering to Brad.

“I’m getting you out of here, Jake is waiting for us in his truck.” Brad said, crouching down on the floor.

“How, this place is full of peggies.” Eve asked.

“Well.” Brad said, suddenly he heard a knock.

“Are you ok Eve?” Faith asked, knocking on the door.

“Yes, just washing my face.” Eve replied, lying to her.

“Ok, if you need me let me know.” Faith said.

“I can’t let you get hurt, just leave.” Eve said, whispering to Brad.

“No, I will get you out.” Brad said, as he picked up Eve in his arms and crawled out the window. As he crawled out, he accidentally knocked over something that made Faith open the door.

“Joseph!” Faith yelled, seeing Brad run with Eve in his arms.

“Jake NOW!” Brad radioed him, carrying Eve in his arms.

“Stop please Brad, they’ll kill you! I can’t let you get killed!” Eve said, trying to stop her brother before he gets killed.

“Stop them!” Jacob ordered, telling his men to stop Brad.

Brad saw Jake drive up in the truck, he opened the door for him to jump in. As the peggies start shooting, Jake threw a smoke grenade at them, blocking their view.

“Get in!” Jake yelled.

“Drive!” Brad said, as he jumps in with Eve.

They drove off in a hurry, making sure that they got a far distance from them.

“They’ll kill you, please don’t do this.” Eve said, as she cried out.

“It’s ok sis, we won’t let you get taken.” Brad said, loading his gun.

As they drove off, Brad made sure that no one was following them.

“I think we lost them.” Brad said, not seeing anyone.

“Where are we going?” Eve asked.

“To Dutch’s bunker, mom, dad, and our friends are there.” Brad said, replying to her question.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon as-” Jake said, but was suddenly cut off when a peggie truck crashed into them.

Everything went black.

Brad started to wake up, he saw Eve laying on top of him. And Jake on the floor.

“Jake, we need to run.” Brad said, picking up Eve.

“Got it.” Jake said, as he gets up.

They crawled out with Eve, trying to get away. Suddenly they saw five peggies aiming their gun at them.

“Let the mother go.” a male peggie said, ordering them to let Eve go.

“The mother?” Brad asked.

“Let the Heralds soulmate go.” another male peggie said.

“No! She’s not theirs, she’s not staying!” Jake yelled.

Before Jake could take out his gun, he was then shot with a bliss bullet.

“Jake!” Brad yelled, seeing him fall to the floor. Brad turned his head to see a peggie hit him in the head with his rifle.

\----  
At Dutch’s island, Drew and Pratt went out to go hunt for some food for the people.

“You think they’re going to be ok?” Pratt asked.

“They’ll be fine, I trust my son.” Drew said, shooting a squirrel that was climbing up the tree.

“I hope so, i’m starting to get worried about them.” Pratt said, as he wished to go with them.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be back soon.” Drew said, trying to calm Pratt down.

“You’re right, we should make sure to keep an ear out when they radio us.” Pratt said, picking up the dead squirrel.

“Come on, let’s get this ready to cut up.” Drew said, heading back to the bunker.

“Right.” Pratt said, as he followed him.

\---  
In John’s bunker, Brad and Jake start to wake up, only they realize that they weren’t in a cage. They were in John’s bunker.

“Glad you’re awake you two, we need to have a talk.” Jacob said, pouring water on Brad’s head.

“Bastard.” Brad said, giving him a glare.

“Eve!” Jake said, seeing Eve sitting in a chair, while John stood next to her. 

She couldn’t see him, she was blindfolded.

“Jake.” Eve said, hearing his voice.

“We told you, she’s not leaving.” Joseph said, walking towards them.

“Leave her alone!” Brad shouted, as he tried to charge at them, but was tied to a chair.

“You don’t listen do you, she’s our soulmate, she can’t leave.” Jacob said, pulling out his knife.

“Go to hell.” Jake said, spitting at his face.

“Alright tough guy, let’s see how tough you are.” Jacob said, as he untied his arms and threw him to the ground.

“Jake!” Brad yelled, watching Jake get punched by Jacob.

“Would you like to watch something interesting Brad?” John asked, as he untied Eve.

“No! Leave her alone!” Brad said, trying to break free.

“Don’t please!” Eve begged, as John already had his pants unzipped and he was already thrusting inside her.

“Stop it!” Brad yelled, as he watched John fuck her.

“She has a purpose, her purpose is to be our soulmate.” Joseph said, as he watched John fill her up with his seed.

“Please, let them go.” Eve cried out, trying to let Joseph to let her brother and Jake go.

“Not yet dear, not yet.” Joseph said, as he rubbed his hands on her head.

She then felt John released his seed inside her, she can feel the cum dripping on the floor. Her brother watched in rage, he wanted to kill them so badly.

“Jacob, it’s your turn.” John said, pulling out of Eve.

“Very well.” Jacob said, as he finished beating Jake up.

Jacob then walked over to Eve, he sat down on the chair, and placed Eve on his cock. She yelped when his cock entered inside her, she moaned as Jacob started thrusting inside her with force and more pressure on her.

“Stop it dammit.” Jake said, as he watched.

“There’s still fighting in you, don’t worry, not for long.” John said, as he placed his foot on his head .

“Fuck you.” Jake said, giving him a glare.

“Please, stop.” Eve said, trying to make Jacob stop thrusting in her.

“Not yet.” Jacob said, as he started massaging her breasts.

“I’ll kill you!” Brad said, as he struggles to get loose.

After Jacob’s final thrust, his cum exploded inside her, making a mess on the floor. His cum dripping out of her, she can feel him pushing his cum back inside her.

“Brad.” Eve said, as she cried out for her brother.

“Don’t worry dear, this is the last and final time you’ll be seeing and hearing him.” Joseph said, as it was his turn to fill her up.

“No! Stop, please!” Eve said, as she felt Joseph enter inside her. His cock already thrusting her and putting more pressure.

“Not yet.” Joseph said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place.

“You monster!” Brad said, as he got out of his chair, but Jacob threw him down on the ground. “Get off of me you bastard!” 

“Hold still and watch.” Jacob said, holding him down.

As Jake and Brad watched Eve get rape, anger and hatred filled them. They’re going to make sure that they kill them for sure.

“Soon, our children will be born, and we’ll have heirs to our cult.” Joseph said, as he continues thrusting inside her.

Eve started crying as he started to get scared for her future with them, she didn’t want to be trapped with them forever.

“Are you ready for my seed?” Joseph asked, staying the words into her ears.

She then feels this seed explode inside her, she can feel Cum was dripping out of her ass. Eve groaned when she felt fingers pushed the cum back inside her, she can tell that Joseph didn’t want any of the cum leave her.

“Don’t want that to go to waste.” Joseph said, as he made sure al; of their cum was inside her.

Joseph then watched as Eve fell on the floor, tired and more sore from them.

“Eve!” Brad yelled, watching Eve try to get up.

“Dammit, you will pay!” Jake said, trying to stand up.

As Eve lay on the floor tired, she saw Brad’s bag on the floor, there was a smoke grenade sticking out of his bag. She watched as Joseph walked over to Brad and Jake, she needed to wait until they were distracted.

“This is the last and final time you’ll be seeing her.” Joseph said, as he walked over to the two boys.

“Son of a bitch, i’ll kill you.” Brad said, fighting against Jacob.

“We warned you, don’t come near her again.” Jacob said, as he punched Brad in the face.

“Brad, Jake, Run!” Eve said, as she threw the smoke grenade in the room.

Everything went into smoke, Jake and Brad were able to get free when the brothers were distracted. They were led out by Eve, she closed the door behind her, running in the hall with them.

“Alright, let’s get out of here!” Jake said, running with Eve and Brad.

“You guys need to escape, I can’t leave.” Eve said, guiding them out.

“We can’t leave you here again!” Brad said, refusing to leave his sister.

“It’s ok, i’ll be fine.” Eve said, as they ran out the bunker exit.

When they got outside, Eve didn’t realize that Jacob had already caught up to them. He grabs Eve’s arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“Go!” Eve said, as Jacob dragged her back.

The boys run for their lives, hearing peggies chase them down the hill. 

“You’re not leaving.” Jacob said, as he then turned her around to face him. Punching her in the face and knocking her out.

“Jacob?” Joseph said, running up to him.

“Don’t worry, I got her.” Jacob said, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“She’ll have to stay in the bunkers permanently.” John said, walking up to them.

“I agree, take her to our room.” Joseph said, telling Jacob to take her to their bedroom that was ready.


	19. the collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably won't be starting part 2 of this story until September. probably in the middle or end of September, September 5 is my birthday. i'll be turning 21, happy birthday for me the birthday girl. I'll keep you posted about what's happening.

When Jake and Brad arrived at the bar safe and sound, they were tired and felt defeated by the Seeds.

“You ok guys?” Jerome asked, helping treat their wounds.

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Brad said, holding an ice pack on his head.

“No problem.” Jerome said, finishing wrapping Jake's arm.

“Why don’t you guys stay here and rest, you’ll need it.” Mary said, handing them some water.

“Good Idea, we’ll need it.” Brad said, wanting to rest his body first.

“Why don’t you guys head up, we’ll keep watch.” Jerome said.

“Alright, thanks guys.” Jake said, as he and Brad head upstairs to rest.

\---  
In John’s bunker, Eve starts to wake up from being hit in the face by Jacob. She opens her eyes to see the ceiling, she tries to get up, but couldn’t as her wrists were cuffed above her head. She tries to break free, but they were too strong to break. Eve looked around the room to see where she was, the only thing she knew was that she was in a queen size bed. Suddenly the door opened, revealing John.

“How are you my dear, did you sleep well?” John asked, walking over to her.

“Where am I?” Eve asked.

“In my bunker, we made this room for us to sleep in during the collapse.” John said, as he sat next to her.

“Why?” Eve said, as she shed a tear.

“Shhh, it’s ok love, we’ll be together forever.” John said, as he kissed her lips.

“What happened to my brother?” Eve asked.

“Your brother escaped, you should be happy that we didn’t kill him.” Joseph said, as he entered the room.

“He escaped alive?” Eve said, looking at Joseph with surprise.

“Yes, but we won’t let him see you again. You will never see him again.” Jacob said.

\----  
Three days have gone by, Brad and Jake needed some time to heal after getting beaten up by Jacob and getting into a car crash.

“You guys are heading to Dutch’s bunker?” Mary asked, seeing them head to the truck.

“Yeah, wanna come?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, I have these boxes of supplies for him. Food, water, and medicine.” Mary said, loading the boxes of supplies.

“Ok, hope in.” Jake said.

As the three of them head to the bunker, suddenly a loud boom hits the earth.

“Oh my god.” Mary said, watching the nuclear hit earth.

“We need to get to Dutch’s bunker!” Brad said, driving as fast as he could.

As they drove fast, they got a radio call from Earl.

“Are you guys seeing this!?” he called, seeing it on the screen.

“We’re on our way, get ready to help us.” Jake said, replying to him.

The three drove through the crazy chaos that’s happening, animals running on the road, people driving for cover. When they got to the bunker, they quickly got the boxes of supplies in.

“Oh Brad, thank god you’re alive.” Joey said, running up to him.

“Is everyone ok?” Brad asked.

“Yeah, Nick’s here too. Along with Jess. they came to check on everyone.” Joey said.

“Mom, dad.” Brad said, seeing their face.

“Oh Brad.” Carrie said, hugging her son.

“I couldn’t bring Eve back, I'm sorry I failed.” Brad said, as he cried into their arms.

“It’s ok son, it’s not your fault.” Drew said, hugging his son.

“Boomer, Peaches, Cheeseburger, you’re alright.” Brad said,seeing their face.

“They came too, when we arrived here they followed us.” Carrie said.

“I can’t believe they were right.” Pratt said, in disbelief.

“I know, but now Eve is trapped with them.” Burke said, trying to Radio Jerome.

“Don’t worry son, we’ll probably see them again when this is all over.” Drew said, placing his hand on Brad's shoulders.

“I hope so.” Brad said, worried about his sister.

\----  
In the bunkers, Eve sat on the bed, when suddenly she felt a huge tremor. She heard people panic and run around.

“What’s going on?” Eve said, looking out the door.

“Eve, it’s here, the collapse is here!” Faith said, running up to Eve.

“What!?” Eve asked, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, everyone is making sure that everyone is in and safe. Don’t worry, Joseph and his brothers are in and are helping the people get in.” Faith said, hugging Eve.

After several hours, Eve can hear people getting happy about the new world, talking about the collapse, and that the father was right. Eve starts to worry about her brother and everyone else, suddenly the door opened to show Joseph entering.

“How are you doing dear?” Joseph asked, walking over to her.

“Ok, what about everyone else?” Eve asked.

“They are happy that the collapse has happened, now we can finally enter the new world and accept the new world.” Joseph said, as he pulled her in for a hug.

“How long will we be staying here?” Eve asked.

“Seven years.” Joseph said, replying to her question.

“I see, once we leave, where are we going to live?” Eve asked, still shock and scared about the new world.

“We are going to stay and live at John’s Ranch.” Joseph said, since he and hill brothers already talked about where the new Eden will be.

“I see.” Eve said.

\----  
Three months have past, everyone has calmed down from the collapse, Eve sat in her room thinking about her brother.

“Here.” John said, throwing her a radio.

“What’s this for?” Eve asked.

“Joseph said, this will keep you calm, you can talk to your brother.” John said, explaining to her what the radio is for.

“Thank you.” Eve said, thanking John.

“You’re welcome dear.” John said, he then leaves getting back to his job.

\----

“Three months have passed, wow.” Drew said, looking at the calendar.

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s been three months.” Brad said, sitting next to Joey on the couch.

Suddenly, Brad’s radio starts making noise.

“Hello?” Brad called, seeing if someone was trying to reach him.

“Brad?” Eve called, hearing his voice.

“EVE!?” Brad said, hearing her voice.

“Are you ok, is everyone ok?” Eve asked.

“Yes, we’re in Dutch’s bunker. How are you?” Brad asked.

“Ok, listen once everything is over the Seeds are going to live at John’s Ranch.” Eve said, explaining where the new Eden will be.

“Ok got it, thanks.” Brad said, thanking his sister.

“You ok dear?” Carrie asked, calling for Eve.

“Yes mom, how are you?” Eve asked, missing her mother's voice.

“Ok, don’t worry dear, we’ll be ok.” Carrie said, happy to hear her daughter’s voice.

“Ok, what about Nick and Kim?” Eve asked.

“They’re ok, they’re with us.” Brad said, seeing them listen.

“And the animals?” Eve asked.

“They’re with us too.” Joey replied.

“I see, thank you.” Eve said, happy to hear that everyone is alright.

“You should get going, we don’t want you to get in trouble.” Brad said.

“Alright, take care, i’ll call you again.” Eve said.

“Ok, take care.” Brad said.

“We should let Eli and Jerome know about the Seed’s new location.” Dutch said.

“Right.” Burke said, as he went to go radio them.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months have past, Eve wanders around the bunker with Faith. They wanted to spend time together since they can’t go outside. As they walked through the hall, Eve felt sick in her stomach. 

“You ok?” Faith asked, seeing Eve place a hand on her stomach.

“Yeah, just a stomach bug.” Eve said, smiling at her.

“Ok, if somethings wrong, let me know.” Faith said.

Once they were done with their walk, Eve returned to her room to rest. Suddenly her stomach pain came back, she ran to the bathroom to get some medicine, when suddenly she threw up. 

“I should probably take some medicine.” Eve said, as she flushed the toilet. Just as she was about to take some medicine, she noticed her stomach was bigger. She stood sideways to look in the mirror, her stomach was showing. “No way.” 

“Is everything ok?” Faith asked, walking in with some tea she made.

“Faith…” Eve said, turning to face her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I think i’m pregnant.” Eve said, holding her stomach.

“What!? Really?” Faith said, placing the tea down. She walks up to Eve, touching her stomach. “You are, I'll go get the doctor.” Faith said, as she ran out the door.

When Joseph and his brother return to see Eve, they see Faith sitting on the bed with Eve and a doctor.

“Is everything ok?” Joseph asked.

“Good news, Eve is pregnant.” the doctor said, putting his stuff away.

“Really!?” John asked, hearing the news.

“Yes, if you’ll excuse me, i need to return to work. I’ll be checking on her.” the doctor said, leaving the room.

“Thank you doctor.” Joseph said, seeing the doctor leave.

“This is wonderful news, you’re going to be a mother.” Faith said, hugging her.

“Yes, a mother.” Eve said, worried about her child.

“But who’s baby is this?” John asked.

“The baby will go by how we were born, Jacob’s baby will be first, then mine, then yours.” Joseph said.

“I agree.” Jacob said.

“Very well.” John said, accepting the plan.

“I already chose a name.” Jacob said, telling them he already chose his baby’s name.

“What might that be?” Joseph asked.

“Ray.” Jacob said.

“A wonderful name.” Joseph said.

“That fits just perfectly.” John said, agree with him.

“I agree.” Faith said.

“What do you think?” Jacob asked, turning to Eve.

“I'm ok with it.” Eve said, since she couldn’t think of a name.

“Very well, Ray it is.” Joseph said.

\----  
Two months have passed, Joey gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Alex.

“Come here Alex.” Brad said, opening his arms to Alex.

“He has your eyes.” Joey said, seeing Alex happily in his father’s arms.

“And he has your hair color.” Brad said, as he hugs Joey too.

“A grandson, finally.” Drew said, happy to see his grandson.

“Have you told Eve yet?” Carrie asked.

“No not yet, i should radio her.” Brad said, forgot to tell her.

He then went to his room to grab the radio to radio Eve.

“Eve you there?” Brad called, waiting for a response.

“Yes, i’m here, is something wrong?” Eve replied.

“Joey gave birth last month, it’s a boy. His name is Alex.” Brad said, telling her that he now has a son.

“Congratulations.” Eve said, happy to hear she has a nephew.

“He has my eyes and Joey’s hair color.” Brad said, happy to be a father.

“How is mom and dad handling it?” Eve asked.

“They’re excited.” Brad said, seeing his family playing with Alex.

“That’s good, did Eli and Jerome get the news?” Eve asked, asking if they got the news about the Seed’s new home.

“Yes, we’re going to stay on Dutch’s island for safety.” Brad said, confirming that he told them.

“Why not check the Jail first?” Eve asked.

“That’s right, I'll talk to Dutch about it.” Brad said.

“Ok, I should get going. Faith needs me to help her with something.” Eve said, letting her brother know.

“Ok, take care.” Brad said, letting his sister go.

“Ok, talk to you later.” Eve said, as she left.

\----

“Don’t worry Eve, we’ll make a perfect blanket for the babies.” Faith said, sewing Eve a blanket for her babies.

“Thanks.” Eve said, as she started sewing with Faith.

“I can’t wait for the baby to be born, can you?” Faith asked, happy to be an aunt.

“Yeah, i’m just worried about how they will act. I mean, they are going to be half brothers.” Eve said, worried about her kids.

“Don’t worry, their father’s will teach them.” Faith said, calming Eve down.

“I guess you’re right.” Eve said, accepting their help.

As the two of them work on sewing the blanket, Jacob enters the room to see Eve.

“How are you two doing?” Jacob asked, walking over to Eve.

“Good, just making the baby blanket for Eve.” Faith said.

“I see, that will be perfect for the baby.” Jacob said, as he leaned in to kiss Eve’s head.

Eve continued sewing the blanket, trying to ignore Jacob, she was worried about the baby and how the baby would turn out. There’s one other problem, she never told her brother and parents about her being pregnant. She was afraid of what they would say about her being pregnant with the enemies babies, she was afraid of what they would say when they found out.

“I should be going, Joseph may need me.” Jacob said, as he kissed her goodbye.

\----  
In Dutch’s bunker, Alex and Carmina are happily playing. Brad and Pratt are checking with Eli and Jerome, making sure that they’re all ok.

“So we need to go to Dutch’s island for safety, we’ll bring all our supplies that we have left in the bunker.” Eli said, radioing Brad.

“Ok, we’ll set up some wood to build some cabins.” Brad said, agree with the plan.

When they ended the talk, Brad headed back to Joey and the kids. He was happy to see Carmina and Alex playing happily, if only his sister could see this.

“How is Jerome and Eli?” Joey asked, seeing Brad enter.

“They’re doing ok, they said that they’ll meet us at Dutch’s bunker.” Brad said.

“Good.” Joey said.

“We should make sure we have enough supplies for seven years.” Kim said.

“Don’t worry, dad’s working on that.” Brad said, since his dad said he’ll be checking the food and water supply.

“I wish Eve was here, I miss her.” Joey said, missing Eve.

“Don’t worry, we’ll try and find a way to see her again.” Brad said, placing his hand on her shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

A year has gone by, Eve has now given birth to Jacob’s son, Ray. Eve sits in her bedroom bed feeding Ray some milk, he happily drinks the milk his mom feeds him. As she sits on the bed, feeding him, Joseph enters the room.

“How are my dear?” Joseph asked, sitting next to her.

“Ok, being pregnant again is tiring.” Eve said, since she is now pregnant with her second child.

“Don't’ worry, soon the baby will be born.” Joseph said, as he rubs his hands on her baby womb.

“Did you already choose a name for the baby?” Eve asked.

“I did, his name will be Sol.” Joseph said, telling her his son’s name.

“I see, what about John?” Eve asked, wondering if John chose a name.

“He decided to name his son Leon.” Joseph said.

“I see, what’s been happening lately?” Eve asked, since she is busy taking care of her son.

“We are making sure that the materials are ready for us to leave, we’ve been placing them in boxes.” Joseph said, explaining to her what’s been happening.

“I see, I should take Ray to Faith, I need to go see the doctor for a check up.” Eve said, as Ray finished drinking his milk.

“Do you need help my dear?” Joseph asked.

“No, i’ll be ok.” Eve said, as she got up.

She got up and walked out the door, holding Ray in her arms. Ray was enjoying walking down the halls with his mother, it was like he was watching a story. Eve heard people whispering about her, how she gave birth to Jacob’s son, and now she’s pregnant with the leader’s baby. She heard people already calling her the mother, since she does have three soulmates marks on her body.

“Oh Eve, here for me to look after Ray?” Faith asked, seeing Eve arrive.

“Yes, i’m heading to the doctor for a check up.” Eve said, as she handed Ray to Faith.

“Don’t worry, i’ll look after him.” Faith said, as she cradles Ray in her arms.

“Thank you, see you later Ray.” Eve said, as she kissed her son.

When Eve arrived at the doctor’s room, he was already ready for her check up.

“Have a seat there dear.” the doctor said, showing her where to sit.

She gets up on the bed to get her baby womb checked out, the doctor checked for her baby’s breathing and movement.

“Ah, the baby is healthy, he’ll be born in four months.” the doctor said, finishing her check up.

“I see, thank you.” Eve said, as she sat back up.

“No problem dear, make sure to eat healthy and take care of yourself.” the doctor said, waving goodbye to Eve.

As Eve walked down the hall, she was planning on telling her family about her being pregnant. But she was scared, she didn’t know how they would take the information. When she arrived in her room, she decided to make a radio call.

“Brad you there?” Eve called, waiting for a response.

“Eve is that you?” It was Dutch’s voice.

“How are you?” she asked, she missed his voice.

“Good, how about you?” he asked.

“Ok, where’s Brad?” she asked.

“He’s sleeping, along with some of the people down here. Is something wrong?” Dutch’s asked.

“Actually yes, I was wondering if you can keep it a secret?” Eve asked.

“Sure, what is it?” he asked, seeing this might be personal.

“I’m pregnant with Joseph’s baby, i already gave birth to Jacob’s son.” Eve said, telling him that she has one son and is already with a second baby.

“What!?” he said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, please don’t tell my family, i’m not ready to tell them.” Eve said.

“Very well, take your time.” Dutch said, seeing how this was going to be hard for her to explain to them.

“Thank you, I need to get going.” she said.

“Ok, take care.” Dutch said, as he ended the call.

“Is everything alright?” Faith asked, walking in while she held Ray.

“Yes, the baby will be born soon.” Eve said, walking over to Ray and lifting him in her arms.

“That’s good to hear, can’t wait to see him.” Faith said, happy to have another nephew.

As Faith watches Eve kiss her son, Faith wonders when her baby will be born. But she knows it takes time for a baby to come, she just needs to be patient.

“Alright Ray, nap time.” Eve said, seeing Ray yawn.

“He needs energy and strength just like his father.” Faith said, as she watched Eve put Ray in his crib.

“Yes, he sure does.” Eve said, looking at her son.

“Why don’t I bring us some tea.” Faith said, leaving the room.

Eve sat on the bed, waiting for Faith. She rubs her baby womb, soon she’ll have a second baby to raise. But she knows that John’s baby will be joining the family soon.

“I’m back, here you go.” Faith said, bringing the tray in.

“Thank you.” Eve said, as she takes the cup of tea.


	22. Chapter 22

Some months have passed, Brad got news that Jerome and Grace now have a son. His name is Charlie.

“I’m surprised that Jerome and Grace now have a son.” Mary said, as she cleans the kitchen.

“Same, they’ll teach him how to be strong like them.” Jake said.

As Mary continued to wash the dishes, she felt Jake wrap his arms around her body.

“Jake?” Mary asked, turning to see his face.

“Please… don’t leave me.” Jake said, as he started crying.

She was shocked, she had never seen him cry before. She then strokes his face, calming him down.

“It’s ok, I won’t leave you.” Mary said, wiping away his tears,

Out in the hall, Joey is now helping Alex to crawl. He’s been trying to crawl to his parents whenever he sees them.

“That's it, there you go.” Joey said, seeing him crawl one by one.

“I think he got it.” Brad said, as he watched his son crawl to him.

“He’s strong like you.” Kim said, watching Alex crawl.

“Yep.” 

\----  
In John’s bunker Eve's second son was born. Ray will be turning two next week. Sol is in Eve’s arms sleeping happily, while she cradles him.

“How is our son?” Joseph asked, walking in with Ray in his arms.

“Good, getting him ready for his nap.” Eve said.

Joseph puts down Ray on the bed, he crawls towards his little brother. Ray places his hand on Sol’s hand. When Sol fell asleep, Eve placed him on her bed, while Ray joined his brother.

“Ray is very protective of his brother, like Jacob.” Joseph said, watching Ray sleep next to Sol.

“Yes he is.” Eve said, as she covers them with a blanket.

“Ready for another baby?” John asked, entering the room.

“I can tell that you are excited to see your son born.”Eve said.

“I’m always ready to be a father.” John said, as he hugs her.

Eve was worried still about how her family would take in this information, she still wasn’t ready to tell them about her sons.   
\----

“How is Eli?” Dutch asked, seeing Brad get off the radio with Eli.

“He’s good, the Whitetails are making sure that their stuff is ready when we leave the bunkers.” Brad said.

“I wonder how Eve is doing?” Brad said, thinking about radioing Eve.

“She’s probably doing fine, she’ll radio you when she has time.” Earl said, remembering not to tell her brother about her secret.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t bother her.” Brad said, knowing his sister would radio him when she is free.

“It’s been four years in this bunker, I wonder what the outside looks like?” Dutch said.

“We’ll see when it’s safe.” Brad said, he then saw Boomer walking in.

“Boomer is still youngish, you guys did save him when he was a puppyish.” Dutch said, seeing Boomer healthy.

“Yeah.” Brad said, petting Boomer.

\-----  
Another year has gone by, Eve is now pregnant with John’s baby. Ray is now two, Sol is now one.

“Eve, do you need any help?” Faith asked, seeing Eve making the bed.

“No, thank you Faith.” Eve said, since she finished the last bed.

“Don’t push yourself too much, you’re pregnant.” Faith said, as she walks in.

“I know, I'm taking it easy.” Eve said, as she sat down on the couch.

“I can’t wait for the next baby, John’s baby will look so cute and handsome.” Faith said.

“Ray already has his father’s hair, so does Sol.” Eve said.

“Yes, they sure do.” Faith said.

“Once we leave the bunker, i’ll help you set up their bedroom.” Faith said, wanting to help her.

“Ok, thank you.” Eve said, since she does need help.

Another year has gone by, Ray has turned three, Sol is now two, and Leon is only nine months old. The brothers never leave each other's side, they’re like a pack of wolves who never leave their herd or a pack of deer.

“Next year we’re leaving, can’t wait.” Eve said, happy to see the new world.

Eve noticed people are packing the stuff to take up to the surface, Faith has been helping her pack her stuff to take to John’s Ranch. Where the New Eden will be.

“I can’t wait to see the new world, are you?” Faith asked, happy to leave.

“Yeah.” Eve said, helping Faith pack.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make our new home perfect.” Faith said, hugging Eve.

\-----  
In Dutch’s bunker, everyone is packing their stuff to take to the surface. Just got his stuff ready to take to the surface, he got word from Eli and Jerome about them meeting him on his Island.

“All packed here, how about you?” Brad said, walking into Dutch’s room.

“Yep, ready.” Dutch said.

“We should make sure we find as much stuff that’s laying around, we could use them still.” Brad said.

“True, we’ll also have to make a fence for protection.” Dutch said.

“True, we’ll have to find as many people to protect. From the Seeds, and probably new enemies.” Brad said, knowing there’s always new danger.

“Alright, boxes go to the entrance.” Dutch said, carrying the boxes to the entrance.

“Right.” Brad said, helping carry the boxes.

“The new world, I wonder what it looks like.” Carrie said, holding Alex in her arms.

“Probably beautiful and more pretty.” Jake said, as he and Mary cleaned up the mess.

“We’ll see.” Brad said, looking up at the entrance.

Brad was ready to face the new world, the new day, the New Dawn.


	23. rebuilding

The next year, everyone in John’s bunker is ready to leave. Everyone grabbed their stuff to take, Lara was carrying Leon in her arms, while Jacob held Ray and Joseph held Sol in their arms. When the door opened, Eve was shocked to see how beautiful the world has become, it was like she entered heaven.

“Welcome to the new world everyone.” Joseph said, stepping out first.

Everyone was happy to see their new world, a new world where everyone can forget the past and start a new life in New Eden. They headed towards John’s Ranch for their new home. It took them a couple of hours to load the stuff on the trucks and drive, but they made it. The Ranch was the same, just needed some repairs.

“Here we are, the Ranch.” John said, seeing his home still standing.

“We’ll make our new home here, built cabins and a fence.” Joseph said, getting out of the truck.

“We’ll turn the garage into a church for you Joseph.” John said, knowing Joseph wants a church to do his sermon.

“Thank you John.” Joseph said.

Everyone starts building their tents outside for now until the cabins are built, Joseph and his sibling headed inside to see the inside. Seeing what needs to be fixed and change, Eve stayed outside with her sons, they were happy to see the outside world. Ray was chasing a butterfly, Sol was smelling the flowers, and Leon was looking at the sky.

“Well, we got a lot of work.” Joseph said, coming outside.

“We better get started.” Jacob said.

\-----  
When Brad and everyone else left the bunkers, they were shocked to see how beautiful the world was. It was like they entered heaven.

“Let’s start looking around the area, see where we can set our stuff.” Dutch said, wanting to see what’s around.

As they looked around, they saw Jerome and Eli enter the Island.

“Can you believe it, this is the new world.” Eli said, him and the whitetails, exiting the truck.

“I know, we got a lot of work to do.” Bad said, grabbing the ax to cut a tree down.

“Yep, we should probably start working on cutting some trees down, we’ll need to build a house and cabins for us to stay in.” Eli said.

“Right.” Brad said.

Jake, Brad, Eli, Pratt, and Jerome worked on cutting a tree down to build some houses. Joey, Mary, Kim, and Carrie worked on searching the area with the kids. They wanted to see if they could find anything to collect and turn into.

“I hope Eve’s alright, i’m worried about her.” Carrie said, worried about her daughter.

“She probably is, Eve is probably helping Eden with rebuilding.” Kim said, since she doesn’t know either.

“Probably.” Joey said.

\----  
A year has gone by, New Eden has started getting back in shape. There are now some cabins that are built, some are still being built. (On the right side of the map, where John’s Ranch is and the monstrous bison is.) Faith has started planting her bliss flowers where the tree is in the circle. It was perfect for her to have her flowers in. Not far from the Ranch, the Gamblers Run has turned into Jacob’s new place for him to have his judges and trials. They are already working on tearing it down and building his place. At the Ranch, they are already working on building a fence to protect them from danger. The fence reaches to the Creeper’s barn to Jacob’s new resident, down the hill John has his baptize all set.

“The place is turning out wonderful, don’t you think?” Joseph said, as he placed his hands on Eve’s shoulders.

“Yes, the house is almost done being rebuilt and fixing up.” Eve said, as she sat on the ground with one year old Leon playing.

“John and Jacob are already working on making their bed.” Joseph said, since they slept with a sleeping bag.

“I see, Faith is working on making blankets and pillows for them.” Eve said.

“Don’t worry, soon our new bed will be built.” Joseph said, kissing her on the head.

“Once everything is back to normal, what’s going to happen?” Eve asked.

“We’re going to live a happy life, the boys will learn from their fathers. After all, we do need heirs.” Joseph said, explaining their plans for their sons.

“I see…. I’m worried about them, will they be ok?” Eve asked, worried about her sons.

“Don’t worry dear, our sons will be great sons. They’ll grow up strong, wise, and a leader.” Joseph said.

“I…. trust you.” Eve said.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go attend my people.” Joseph said, as he left to be with his people.

\-----  
On Dutch’s Island, ten people from Eli’s bunker stayed on the island and away from the New Edens. In Jerome’s bunker eight people stayed, everyone worked on building cabins for them to stay in. They built a house for Dutch(his house is where the old cross is), there was a radio tower inside his house, they built a farm for food and herbs next to Dutch’s house. There was a fence that goes all the way to the old ranger station. There were at least six cabins built.

“Our new home is looking great, we should have a cabin for Dr. Rose.” Joey said, helping out.

“Good idea.” Brad said, taking a break.

“Daddy!” Alex said, running up to his dad, while playing with his grandparents.

“Hey Alex, how are you son?” Brad said, lifting Alex in his arms.

“He had fun, we went on a walk.” Carrie said, walking up to them.

“That’s good, where’s dad?” Brad asked.

“He and Eli are out hunting for food, they’ll turn the skin into a blanket for us.” Carrie said.

“That’s good.” Brad said. “Hey Pratt, wanna help me build beds for everyone?” Brad asked, seeing Pratt and Jess finish working on building a helipad.

“Sure.” Pratt said, seeing it’s easy to make a bed.

“Wow, a year has gone by.” Kim said, looking at the process they got.

“Yeah, amazing huh.” Brad said.

“Soon we’ll have your house built, along with ours.” Nick said, holding Carmina in his arms.

“Yeah, where's Burke And Earl?” Brad asked.

“They’re working on the old ranger station, seeing if there is anything we can use.” Nick said.

“I see, well, we’ll need some stuff anyway.” Brad said, getting up.

“We should get back to work, we’ll need cabins to sleep in.” Nick said, getting back to work too.

The boys headed back to work, while the girls worked on making some blankets and pillows for the beds. Dutch, Eli, and Burke are in charge of the island. Dutch worked on helping people out, building cabins and fences. Eli worked on getting food and scavenging around houses. Burke worked on planning on building new things around the island. They decide to find old cars and see if they have any gas left for the generator that Eli found, they’ll need power for lights.


	24. a new life

A month has passed, Eve noticed the area is starting to look like the compounds at Joseph’s old compound. Faith’s bliss flowers are growing well, Jacob has already got some new judges in cages. John’s Ranch is now back to the way it was, they changed some rooms in there. There is now a bedroom for her three sons, a bedroom for Faith still, and a bedroom for Eve and her soulmates. 

“Mommy!” Ray, Sol, and Leon said, running up to their mother.

“Hello my sons, what are you doing?” Eve asked, hugging them.

They pointed their fingers at Nancy, she’s been babysitting them while she works on their bedroom.

“We’ve been going on walks, they’re having fun seeing the new world.” Nancy said.

“I see, that’s good.” Eve said. “Who is that?” Eve said, seeing a woman walk up the road with her son.

“I’ll go get the father, you should head inside and take a break.” Nancy said.

Eve took her sons inside the Ranch, she saw Nancy guiding Joseph and his sibling to the woman and her son. They guided her to the Ranch, Eve went upstairs into her son's bedroom.the boys were tired, they went to take a nap, Eve tucked them into their sleeping bags. When she was about to leave, she heard the woman talking, Eve opened the door a little to listen.

“I’m getting sicker Joseph, soon I won’t be around much longer.” the woman said, sitting on the couch.

“I see that you are getting sicker, what happened Megan?” Joseph said, revealing the woman’s name.

“When the collapse came, I took cover in my bunker in California.” Megan said. “We waited in the bunker for five years, in the sixth year, Me and your son left the bunker to come here.” Megan said.

“My son?” Joseph asked.

Megan pulled a young boy next to her, he looked to be only 8 or 9 years old.

“This is Ethan, your son. I taught him, raised him, and made him read your book and believing.” Megan said, explaining to Joseph about Ethan.

“Soon I won’t be around him, he needs you Joseph. He needs his father.” Megan said.

“I see, I will look after him.” Joseph said, nodding his head.

Jacob, John, and Faith had a shock and annoyed face. They were not happy to learn that Megan gave birth to Ethan, they did not see his resemblance to Joseph.

“Faith, take them to the doctor for a check up.” Joseph said, knowing Megan needs a check up.

“Yes Joseph.” Faith said, as she got up from her seat.

She guided her and Ethan to a doctor.

“Are you really going to raise him?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, I was in a relationship with her for a short while, before she left.” Joseph said, remembering her.

“What about Sol?” John asked.

“We’ll have to keep Ethan away from our sons, he will not be happy about them.” Joseph said.

“Very well, but he’s your son.” Jacob said, already annoyed.

\----  
At Dutch’s Island, Brad and Joey have finished building their cabin and Nick’s cabin.

“All that’s left is to build your parents cabin, and five others.” Nick said, looking at his complete cabin.

“Yep, we did a pretty damn good job.” Brad said, looking at the process of the Island

“We’ll make this a perfect home for everyone.” Dutch said, looking at the cabins.

“Yep, we’ll have to keep an eye out for the New Eden.” Burke said, as he helps cut some more wood.

“True.” Brad said.

“We should build a bar for Mary May.” Jake said, since she lost her bar.

“That’s a good Idea, we’ll make it a surprise.” Brad said.

“Deal.” Jake said.

\-----  
Four years have gone by, Eve’s sons have changed. Leon spends father time with his father, learning about confession and baptizing. Sol spends time with his weather, learning about being the leader and being in charge. Ray spends time with his father, by learning how to use a sniper, how to hunt, and how to use the music box for the trials. They even look like their father too, Sol lets his hair grow long, Leon styles his hair like his father, and Ray has his hair like his father only the hair is on his left side.

“I can’t wait for my baby to be born!” Faith said, since she is now pregnant.

“Are you going to be ok raising your baby?” Eve asked, sitting down with Faith.

“Yes, I may struggle, but I know I can teach my child.” Faith said, having confidence.

“If you need help, please, call me.” Eve said, since Faith is a single mother.

“Thank you.” Faith said.

“Mother!” Ray said, running up to Eve.

“How was your training?” Eve asked, since Ray went to train with his father.

“Fun, we went to go hunt some food. I almost killed a boar!” Ray said, happy to be with his father.

“Keep practicing and you’ll be strong and better.” Eve said, hugging her son.

“Yes mother.” Ray said, as he left to go put his stuff away.

As Eve watched, she saw Ethan talking to Joseph. His mother passed away when Ethan turned ten years old, Eve wanted to meet him, but Joseph forbidden her from seeing him. Joseph made sure that Ethan doesn’t see Sol or Eve, Ethan wouldn’t understand.

“Mother!” Leon said, running up to hug his mom.

“Hello Leon, did you enjoy being with your father?” Eve asked.

“Yes, he taught me a lot, but don’t worry, i won’t disappoint you or dad.” Leon said.

“I know you won’t, don’t push yourself.” Eve said, kissing her son on the head.

Leon left, going inside with Ray. They’re waiting for Sol to be done with reading his father’s bible, Sol didn’t want to forget his father’s words and book. Eve is worried about her sons when they grow up, she knows that they’ll be like their fathers, but she’s worried about them facing danger.

“Eve, will you be ok helping me name my child?” Faith asked, since she doesn’t know a name.

“Of course, what name do you like?” Eve asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Maybe Lynn, or Amy, or Lily.” Faith said, thinking of a name.

“How about Hope?” Eve asked.

“Perfect, baby Hope.” Faith said, rubbing her baby womb.

Eve looked at Faith happily, though she doesn’t know if she’s happy yet. Her life here is still hell, Eve doesn’t have freedom, she doesn’t have happiness. She’s trapped and will forever, now she must be prepared for a new life and a new danger.


End file.
